Vampire Academy: The Human Guardian
by Mallory83
Summary: Sam was a misfit who hated life, but after a chance incounter she is accepted into St. Vladimir's acedemy to train to become the first human guardian. Will Sam find that she really has a place here or will she go on hating life and leave forever?
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUMAN GUARDIAN**

Prologue-

Guardian numbers were falling with the rise in numbers of strigoi. The Moroi were desperate to recruit new help in order to protect their survival. After the last major attack at St. Vladimir's, a special council was called to the royal court to figure out what to do about the situation. Dhampir and Moroi alike were invited to attend. It was the first time in many years that Dhampirs were allowed into a session as an active voice. It was a desperate time.

Queen Tatiana walked into the room and everyone rose and bowed in respect to her. Once she was seated everyone else was invited to sit. "I have called this special session to court because of the dire situation regarding our guardian numbers. I am saddened by the unfortunate events at St. Vladimir's. They were lucky however to have had early warning to the attack or things would have been much worse. But that brings me to why we are here. With our guardian numbers at its lowest in history, we need to find a way to recruit more guardians, whether it is by natural means or trying to convince those living in the communes to come back to us. Even then we are going to need more help." Everyone stayed silent wondering how there could be more help than that. It's the only logical way. It would be hard, but if more Moroi were willing to have Dhampir babies and more Dhampir women would be willing to leave the job for several months in order to replenish the ranks, eventually the number of guardians would grow.

The queen stayed silent for a moment more before she continued. "I believe it is time that we recruit from the human world. There are many strong young humans that would make great guardians. I propose that at the start of the next term we allow two humans into each of our schools and see how they do." The room was silent. Everyone was too stunned to even say anything. Finally a Moroi standing in the back of the room came forward and bowed. "Your majesty, how would we guarantee that they would keep our secrets from the rest of the world?" He asked. It was a logical question. To the humans vampires were nothing more than fiction, just a scary bedtime story.

Queen Tatiana smiled. "If it comes down to it, we will have to use compulsion on them. I know it is forbidden, but we are desperate and when times are desperate we must sometimes go against what we know is right." Her eyes scanned the room, meeting each person with a look of confidence. "I have every confidence that this will work and if it does than our number will be replenished quickly instead of in years. After one term, if things work out, we will open our school to humans who have potential. We will allow twenty five humans to enter each school starting at freshmen level. In four years each school will have one hundred humans. I also believe that once the humans begin relations with the Moroi, that our numbers will begin to grow even more."

It was actually a genius idea, and everyone seemed to agree. The guardians were asked to send out recruits to the local communities around the world and find the best of the best. They had two months before the new term, so they had to work fast. It was the last hope for the guardians and the Moroi. This had to work!


	2. Chapter 2

**I would** **like to tell you guys a little about this story. I have decided to change a few things in this story. There was an attack on St. Vladimier and it was horrible, but Dimitri was never changed in my story and therefor Rose never leaves. All the main players are still here. Rose, Christian, Lissa, Dimitr, Adrian ect. i am not adding in Sam, who is supposed to become a human guardian. This story is about how she ends up at St. Vlads and how she deals with being around vampires. I really hope you guys enjoy it and i will update these chapters as soon as i can. I try not to go more than a week between updates. So here it is chapter one.**

**Please be kind and review weather its good or bad!**

Chapter 1-

I sighed as I walked down the street. Summer was going to be over in a few weeks and I dreaded going back to school. I was the fat kid that just didn't fit in. I had medium length brown curly hair and big brown eyes. I was I guess somewhat tall for a girl standing at 5'7. Most of the girls in my class were no more than 5'3 or so. I was quiet and stayed to myself for the most part. I was teased relentlessly and hated every minute of my life.

Over the summer I had started taking some martial arts classes and lost some weight, but it wouldn't matter in the end. I loved my class though. It was the one thing that I actually looked forward to every week. My trainer was an awesome woman named Tasha. She wasn't the type of person you would think would be teaching martial arts. She was tall and very slender. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. She had a scar across her left cheek that I always wondered about, but I never asked. Even with it, she was beautiful. She inspired me every week to push myself as hard as I could. That's how I ended up working out on my own too. She was quite impressed with me and I was learning a lot very quickly. A few weeks ago she even started to teach me some kick boxing in addition to my martial arts. I had to smile thinking about the kids at school and what they would say when they had their asses handed to them by ME. It would be priceless. So needless to say, I was always happy when I went to train.

I got to the gym a little early and decided to go ahead and start my warm-ups. After stretching I went out to the track and started running. I still sucked at it, but I actually was starting to enjoy it a little and even pushed myself to run a little farther each week. I went from not being able to even finish a lap to running a mile and half with little issues. Today I was hoping to push myself to two miles before I keeled over and died.

I was just getting to the mile point when Tasha joined me with someone I had never seen before. "Nice form, Sam. You are doing so much better," Tasha said. I didn't want to waste my breath so I just grinned and nodded at her. She and her friend or whatever he was to her ran with me. I was starting to slow down coming up to the two mile mark. My lounges felt like they were going to burst open at any moment and I was looking forward to getting onto better things, like kicking and punching. I really liked that part. "Let's go another lap," said the guy I had never seen before. "Do you think you can make it?" HELL NO! I thought, but I dint want to look week, so I picked up the pace and kept going. I saw Tasha grin with pride and she too picked up the pace. After being talked into two more laps I nearly collapsed when they decided I had run enough. "You added a whole mile today, Sam. I am so impressed with you." I just looked at her feeling like I was going to die. I was walking a final lap. Apparently is wasn't good for me to just stop running and die even though that is exactly what I wanted to do. After I had taken my lap Tasha asked me into her office.

"I wanted to introduce a friend of mine," she said. I looked over at the guy that looked like he was some kind of drill sergeant or something. "Sam, this is Stan Alto." I smiled at him and took his outreached hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Alto," I said. Hey any friend of Tasha's was okay in my book. Stan smiled at me. "Please call me Stan," he said smiling. I just looked at him and nodded. Since when do old people allow you to call them by their first names? Whatever, I thought to myself.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I trained with you over the next few weeks," he said. I was a little confused because I only trained once a week. "I would like you to start coming in every day of the week for the next two weeks. I have told Stan here, that you are one of my most promising students and while he is in town he wanted to see what you could give him," Tasha said smiling. I was a little hesitant on it because I was paying for the lessons from my allowance and I wasn't sure if I could afford it. "I would really like too, but I'm just not sure I can. I mean I am paying for this out of my allowance and I can't afford any more." Tasha smiled. "Oh Sam, No, you wouldn't be paying anything more. This is all free. Stan just really wanted to see why I keep bragging about you." I was so excited I could barely contain it. "Are you kidding, I will pitch a tent and train day and night, if you really wanted me too,," I said. "Well, that's not all," Tasha said with a grin. "I also want you to train more hours. I have a slip here for your parents to sign to okay it. I took the slip and shoved it into my bag. "They won't mind," I said smiling. Tasha and Stan grinned. I think they thought my enthusiasm was funny, but if they knew what I would be going through when school started, they would get why I wanted this so bad.

Over the next two weeks I trained harder than I thought possible. I ran harder than I thought I could and I was in more pain than I thought I could be in, but I was happier than I had been in a long time. I could feel my body getting stronger every day. I had lost nearly ten pounds in the two weeks and I was feeling really good about myself for the first time in ages. I was nowhere near where I wanted to be. I was still about eighty pounds away from my goal weight and ninety from awesome, but I hoped that if I kept up with my training that it would come off. I know I had a long way to go, but I don't know, maybe one day I would get there.

On my last day of training with Stan I was actually a little sad for it to end. Don't get me wrong, I love Tasha, but it was the training every day that I would miss. I had already decided to train on my own to keep it up; but still, I enjoyed it so much. Tasha came out of her office and gave me a big hug. "You are doing so well, Sam. I am truly happy to have you as a student. I am sure going to miss you." Okay, now I was confused.

"What are you talking about? I 'm not going anywhere, oh my God, are you leaving? Tasha you can't leave. Who would I get to train me that's as awesome as you have been? I don't trust anyone like I trust you," I said a little hysterically. "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I do hope you are though."

"What?" okay now I was really confused. What was going on? Tasha led me into her office where Stan as already waiting for me.

"Sam, I have a confession for you. I am really a recruiter for St. Vladimir's academy in Montana," he told me with a grin. "We are a school that specializes in martial arts and various other physical training classes. We also cover the basics of normal school, math, science and such. I have been here for the past two weeks to determine if you are a good candidate for our school, and I have to say, you are the most promising young person I have had the pleasure to train with." I didn't know what to say. I didn't think there was any way my parents would let me go to a different school and on top of it I had never even heard of St. Vladimir's. "I don't know what to say," I said a little shocked that they would want me out of God knows how many kids that were way more fit and way more qualified. "Normally we only accept new students at the freshmen level, but because I think you would a great addition to our school, I pulled some strings and got you a slot, if you would like it that is." He and Tasha both looked at me grinning. "I think it would be a great thing for you Sam," Tasha said. "Wow, I mean, I don't know if my parents would allow it or even be able to afford it. And where is this school anyways? I have never heard of it." My mind was going a million miles a minute. It would be a new start for me, something I have prayed for since I started school. Of course what if I get there and no one likes me and it's just the same there as it is here. It would be really risky.

"You are being granted a full ride scholarship and your transportation to and from the school on breaks would be covered. We have also allotted you with an allowance each month if you choose to accept our offer. I will speak with your parents if you would like to accept." Oh my God, is this really happening? I looked between the two smiling faces a smile slowly spread across my face. I had to take this offer; it was the only way for me to reinvent myself. "Is this a real offer?" I asked.

"Yes, it is and we really hope that you will agree."

I jumped out of my seat nearly screaming with excitement. "Of course I accept! How could I not? This is the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life. I can't believe this. This is everything I have ever hoped for. I can't even begin to thank you. I just…" Reality of the situation hit me and I sat back down in my seat and sighed. "What's wrong, Sam?" Tasha asked.

"There is no way my parents are going to let me go away to school."

"Don't worry about your parents Sam. I will get them to allow you to go," Stan said with the utmost confidence. "Besides, Montana isn't exactly scary or dangerous. The school is about three hours from Missoula, which happens to be the only place that's around us. So you will be far away from any trouble that could come your way."

"You don't know my parents. They are really, um, protective. You have no idea what it took for them to let me do this. They were afraid that I would get hurt or something," I said rolling my eyes.

"Like I said before, don't worry about your parents. I will take care of everything."

"Yeah Good luck with that," I said sarcastically. I just knew my parents were never going to let me go and I was going to be stuck in Minneapolis until I died. And that would just suck!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-

"No, absolutely not," my mom said shaking her head. "You are sixteen years old, Sam. Why in this world would you think I would send you to some boarding school that is probably training killers and gang members? I mean, what kind of school specializes in fighting. What the heavens name is that all about?"

"Mom, it's a school that specializes in physical fitness. _**I**_ would be specializing in martial arts and kickboxing. You told me you wanted me to lose weight so I could be healthy. This is my opportunity to get healthy while getting a great education. I could be happy mom."She looked at me for a moment lost in thought.

I know she was trying to protect me from all the evils of the world. My mom and dad had me later in life. They were in their mid 50s now and I was there only child, so it was kind of a given that they would be over protective. I continued to stare into my mom's deep brown eyes. Her short curly hair was all a mess from being so worked up and I couldn't help but think that she was really pretty. She was shorter than me, around 5'2 and a little on the heavy side herself. I think that's why she wanted me to lose the weight now. She says it gets harder when you're old.

I then looked over at my dad with pleading eyes. He smiled at me with his knowing smile. I knew that he would get mom to let me go one way or another. He knew it was such a good opportunity for me. He was tall and slender with grey eyes and salt and pepper hair. He had a mustache that he like to call his magnum PI stache. I laugh every time he calls it that. He was such a simple man who really loved my mom and I. He worked hard at the bank so that mom could stay home to take care of me. I love them both so much.

I had actually forgotten that Stan was still there when he spoke. "Mrs. Martin, I understand that this is a huge decision that needs to be made, but let me assure you, St. Vladimir's doesn't put out killers and gangsters. In fact we send 98% of our students to colleges and many of them Ivy League. Our graduation rate is 99%. As for the fighting, she would be taking, track, weight training, kick boxing, and martial arts, along with her other studies. They do block days so she would have track and kick boxing along with English, math and history one day. The next day she would have weight training, martial arts, science, a foreign language and study hall. We have around the clock supervision and we will also provide here with a cell phone and room phone, internet and anything else that you would like us to provide for her."

My mom looked defeated. She knew it was an offer that she just couldn't say no to. My dad who was on my side from the beginning took her hand and nodded. "When does she start?" he asked.

"Next week," Stan said.

"So soon?" my mom said fighting back the tears.

"Yes, unfortunately Sam wasn't even on my list to see. I was convinced by Tasha that I needed to come out and see her. She is a special young lady that has a bright future ahead of her. She will do amazing things in life and I know that St. Vladimir's is the right school for her." Stan smiled at my parents and handed them the papers for my enrollment.

My mom started crying as she signed me over to the academy, where I would spend the next two years of my life training and studying. I couldn't be happier, but I felt bad leaving my parents behind. I was their only child and I knew this would kill them.

Over the next several days my mom barely let me out of her sight. She took me shopping and got me a bunch of new work out cloths and shoes and bedding and everything that went with going away to school. I felt like I was leaving for college. The school paid for all of my things to be shipped so all I had to do what get onto a plane when the time came. My dad was kind of quiet through it all. I knew he was wondering if this was the right thing, but my happiness always came first so he didn't say anything. He just went along with everything that we did. I had never been so spoiled in my entire life. I was going to miss them so much, but I can't deny that I was more excited than anything. I was looking forward to this.

Our flight was scheduled to leave at 6 pm. My mom kept hugging me and crying that her baby was leaving her alone and she just didn't know what she was going to do. "Jeeze mom, thanks for the guilt trip," I thought. I was totally stoked that I was flying on a private jet. I mean come on how cool is that. This school must be loaded to have its own jet and air field.

My mom and dad got into the car that came to take us to the airport. I was quite surprised for it to be a limo. Holy crap, are you kidding me? I am so going to be living it up for the next two years. This is going to be awesome. "Wow, this is like royal treatment," my mom said smiling. Even the neighbors were all out looking and trying to figure out what was going on. I am sure my mom would be happy to fill them in tomorrow, but right now I was her main focus. She wouldn't be seeing me for four months. That's just crazy, I thought. I had never spent more than a night away from them and here I was loading up my suitcase and backpack into the back of a limo getting ready to leave them for the first time in my life. Wow, I felt awesome.

When the limo arrived at the airport the driver out and opened the door for us. "Mr. and Mrs. Martin, I will wait here for you. Please take your time, there is no need to rush," he said with a smile. Since I was a minor mom and dad were actually allowed to go past security with me. I didn't have to check anything since it was a private jet so I had all my things with me and it went pretty quickly. We waited in the terminal for the plane to be ready. It was a sad silence that filled the air and I could tell my mom and dad was really trying to hide how sad they truly were to let me go.

"Mom, dad," I said. They both looked over at me with tears in their eyes. "I love you guys so much and I can't thank you enough for letting me go. I know how hard this must be for you and I want you to know that I am really going to miss you, more than you probably think I will." Tears started to form in my eyes. Mom rushed over and crushed me in a huge bear hug.

"You can come home whenever you want. Do you understand? If you hate it just tell us and we will come get you. And you have to come home whenever you can and call me every day to tell me how things are going. Sam, I am so proud of you. You are such a beautiful girl and so strong. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise. And daddy, I promise that I will not date until I am married with kids. I can't promise I won't look, because let's face it I am only human and I'm sure at a school like this, there are going to be some yummy looking boys." My dad's eyes went wide and he grabbed my suitcase heading back to the limo. "Nope, you are not going to any school that has 'yummy' boys. We are going home right now." I laughed.

"Daddy, I was kidding." I grabbed my suitcase back from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was then that I noticed Stan coming towards us "It's time," he said. My mom and dad gave me a tearful hug and kissed my head. I wanted to look tough in front of Stan so I help back my tears until a later time when I was alone. With a final wave, I was off to start my new life at St. Vladimir's academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' note-**

**For those of you who have read the first few chapters, I have made some changes, they are not vital to the story, but I felt they needed to be changed. If you would like go back and read. But like I said it is just a few things and I thought you should know. I really hope you enjoy my stories and I have a lot more to come. Thanks so much for your support and kind words. They are what keep me inspired to keep writing. **

**~Mallory 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The plane was awesome. I mean talk about first class all the way. It was all leather and the seats reclined almost all the way into a laying position. There were even foot rests. There were little TV screens that were in the arm rest. Stan told me that I could watch basically any movie I wanted on the flight. He showed me a little kitchen area that had all sorts of soda and snacks. And the bathroom, well it's not like what you would usually get on an airplane. It was huge! I truly believe I could have been very happy if I didn't have to leave the luxuries of this airplane. "Does everyone fly this nice at the academy?" I asked Stan a little overwhelmed with it all. "Pretty much," he said. "Although if we are taking a lot of students somewhere, we have a larger plane, but it's pretty nice too." I settled into my seat and got comfortable for the three hour flight from Minneapolis to middle of nowhere Montana.

I decided that since my nerves were shot and I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep on this flight, I would try and calm my nerves with my favorite book. I pulled it out and started reading. Stan laughed. "Twilight fan huh?" I blushed a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I don't know, I kind of have a strange fascination with vampires. I don't know what it is but I can't get enough of Bella and Edward." Stan nodded. "I don't think it's strange, I think it's pretty neat."

When the plane started to descend, I felt like I was going to be sick. My nerves were definitely getting the better of me. Stan placed a hand over mine. "Sam, it's going to be fine. I know you are going to love it here." I smiled at him wondering if he was right and I was just over reacting.

After we landed Stan escorted me off the plane and told me he would be right back. From where I was I could see I was surrounded by woods. It was completely dark out and I could only see the outlines of some tall buildings that looked almost like a castle.

"Samantha?"

"Yes?" I turned around to look into the face of probably one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was tiny. I mean super model skinny with beautiful blonde hair that came to the middle of her back and gorgeous green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lissa," she said extending her hand to me.

I nervously took her had. "It's nice to meat you Lissa."

"I hope you don't mind my meeting you at the plane, but when Tasha called and told us you were coming, I just couldn't wait. I was hoping you would let me show you around and introduce you to some people."

Wow, what a welcome, I thought. "I would really like that actually."

"Great, I know you have to go and meet headmistress Kirova, but I'll meet you over there in a little while with some of m friends and we can show you around and get you something to eat."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll see you then." With that Lissa started walking back in the direction of the castle looking buildings.

Stan showed up a few minutes later. "Ready," he asked. I sighed. "I think so."

"Good, and remember everything is going to be fine. You are going to do great things here. Headmistress Kirova is very excited to be meeting you." I smiled over at him. "I'm really looking forward to meeting her as well." I don't think I did a very good job at hiding my nerves though.

As we got into the school grounds my breathe was taken away. I mean this place was amazing. It really was a castle. The school was made of some sort of grey stone in a very mid-evil fashion. There were large window and many of them had stained glass. I don't know how this place could exist and not be known about. I mean it was a freaking castle school in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't really watching where I was going because I was too busy gawking at everything. Before long we were inside one of the buildings. I figure it was probably like the main office because there was a secretary and a few offices and a nurse's office. Well, they call it the med clinic, but whatever, it's still a nurse's office.

I was quite surprised to see someone still at the front desk at this time of the night, but I guess since it's a boarding school someone is here all the time. The lady smiled at me and told Stan that we could go right in. I followed close behind Stan getting more and more nervous.

Headmistress Kirova was and older women who looked really strict an maybe even a little mean. She had beady little eyes that looked as though they were reading me from the depths of my soul. Her nose looked like a beak and I decided right then that I did not want to get on the women's' bad side.

"Guardian Alto, it is so good to have you back," she said with a smile. "Guardian?" I thought. "And you must be Samantha. It is so nice to finally meet you." I shook her hand and smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Kirova."

"Please, Samantha have a seat. I was hoping we could have a little chat before you get settled in. I just wanted to go over a few thins about life here at the academy." I nodded and took a seat hoping this wouldn't take very long.

Kirova looked over at Stan with a look that kind of confused me. It was like she wasn't sure if she should go on. He nodded to her and she turned her attention back to me.

"As you know this is not like any normal school. Our academics are much more focused on physical training, but we also have our regular courses." I nodded at her. She looked over at Stan again looking more nervous that I was. I was a kind of wondering what that was about, but I chalked it up to me not exactly being the most physically fit person in the world. "We also run on a nocturnal schedule. This means our classes are all held at night. And there is a reason for this that you should know." She took a deep breath and looked at me for a moment before continuing. "St. Vladimir's isn't normal because it's a school for vampires."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4-

I stared between the two of them thinking this must be some kind of joke. Then it hit me. I had told Stan that I had a weird fascination with vampires. That had to be it. It was a joke to loosen me up and make me feel more comfortable. I burst out laughing. "Oh God, that's great. Stan you told her about my fascination didn't you? Oh that was great." I couldn't stop laughing.

Stan and Kirova just sat there looking at me, faces serious. I looked between the two of them as my hysterical giggling calmed down. "Vampires are fiction. You don't expect me to believe that this is an academy full of vampires."

"And novices that are training to protect the Moroi, or vampires as you would call them," Stan said. I just looked at him shocked. What the hell happened? I mean he was so normal while we were in Minneapolis and now he is trying to tell me that vampires are real. I kept looking between the two of them to see any hint of a smile or one of them breaking.

"I'm being punked aren't I?" I said looking around. "Okay where are the cameras. Because man, you guys almost had me with you stone faces. You are really good."

"Sam, this is not a joke. You have been chosen to train here at St .Vladimir's to become the first human guardian in our history," Kirova told me.

"You can't expect me to believe all of this. Are you crazy?" I got up to leave. "I don't know what I got myself into, but I think I need to go home. I am not going to fit into looneyville."

"We can prove it to you," said Stan looking at Kirova. I slowly looked around. Okay now I was really freaking out. These people truly thought that they were vampires and there body guards or guardians or whatever it is he called them. "I don't think there is anything you can show me that is going to convince me that vampires are real," I said. They are stories, fiction, made up creatures of the night. And if you really think that this school is full of them, then I think you all need help and I am out of here on the first set of wheels I can find."

Stan stepped in front of the door to block my way out. At that point I wanted to cry. I was actually scared and wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into. "You need to show her now Kirova or she is going to leave," Stan said looking between her and me. Kirova walked forward and opened her mouth into a wide grin. There I saw a set of fangs. Now, this was really getting crazy. "That doesn't prove anything," I said. "I could go to the dentist and get some if I really wanted to." I was trying to make my voice sound as annoyed as I could. I didn't want them to know that deep down I was freaking out and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could.

The phone on Kirovas desk blinked at her. She picked it up and smiled. "Yes, please send them in; I think we could actually use their help right about now." I contemplated making a run for it as soon as the door opened, but thought better of it. There would be more people, vampires, guardians, whatever they called themselves. I didn't care, I just wanted out and these people didn't seem to want me to go. I was not going to spend the next two years of my life stuck in crazy town, hell I didn't want to spend the next two minutes here.

The door opened and the girl I met at the plane walked in followed by a taller girl and a really guy. I looked over at Lissa who was smiling at me and I could see fangs. Oh, God, she is crazy too. "Hi Sam, are you ready to look around the school?" asked Lissa. I looked at her and then to her two friends. "Oh silly me. This is Rose and Christian," she said still smiling. I looked between the three of them. I just wanted out. Lissa's smile began to fade. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Lissa, Christian," Kirova said. "I was just telling Samantha here about our academy. She is having a hard time believing it. I was thinking perhaps you may be able to help me convince her." I looked back at Lissa and her friends. Christian got a smug smile on his face and grinned. Holy crap, he had fangs too. They are all nuts. Just then a ball of fire lit up in his hand. It danced on his fingers and then disapereard. Then his other hand lit up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Lissa then walked forward and touched the plant that was withering on Kirovas' desk and it perked up and blossomed into a beautiful baby rose bush. Rose just stood looking at me like I was a science experiment. I started to move and she rushed in front of Lissa. My heart was pounding out of my chest with fear. What had I done? I wanted to appear calm. "So Rose, you have any magic tricks you want to show me?" Christian and Lissa laughed and I could see the hint of a smile on Stans' lips. I decided it was now or never.

I moved faster than I ever thought I could. I kicked out and connected with Stans' ribs. He was momentarily stunned by what I had done, but it was enough. I grabbed the door handle and ran out of there faster than I thought I could run. Vampires are not real, this is not real, and this can't be happening, I kept thinking to myself. Of course, they have powers that I couldn't deny and fangs and pale and classes were held at night. Crap crap crap crap, I thought. I kept running towards the thick forest that surrounded the school hoping that I could find cover there. If I could find a place to hide, then in the morning I could make my way to the main road and find help. I was getting out of here one way or another.

Soon I was surrounded by thick forest, but I kept running. The further away from the school I got the better. I didn't want to chance them actually finding me. And if I could hide out until morning there would be no way they would find me. I mean vampires can't go out in the light. They would burn up.

It was so dark I had a hard time seeing where I was going. I kept pushing myself to run faster and further even though my lunges felt like they were going to burst. I could hear the sound of running feet behind me. I turned to see if they were in sight. Bad move, the next thing I knew I had the worst pain I had ever felt in my life pulsing through my head and then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank you for the great reviews. I am having such a great time writing this. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as well.**

**Please keep reviewing because that's what keeps me writing. It's my insperation. **

* * *

Chapter 5-

I woke up to my head pounding. It felt like someone had hit me with a hammer a couple of hundred times. I heard some whispers around me that I didn't recognize. Then it hit me; everything that had happened. I was enrolled at St. Vladimir's vampire academy. I bolted out of bed and tried to run for the door, but before I could get there two really scary looking dudes stepped in my way. I glanced around looking for a window or another door, anything I could to escape. I saw a tray next to me that looked pretty sturdy and went for it.

I hit on the guys in the head as hard as I could while I tried to kick the other one in the side. Unfortunately, they were ready for me. Even though I got a good hit to the one guy with the tray, the other caught my foot and landed me on my back. I instantly kicked around and caught him in the back of the knees causing him to crash to the ground. I wiggled my way out of his grasp and backed into the middle of the room. "Never fight your way into a corner," Tasha had told me. "It will only put you in more danger and make it harder to fight." I tried to remember everything she had taught me, but I really thought I was out of my league here. I was trying to fight people who were doing this as a living. The guy I hit with the tray tried to come for me and I let my fist shoot out hitting him in the nose. I heard a sickening crack and blood was pouring out of his nose, but that didn't slow him down. Now the other guy was coming at me. I picked up a chair and smacked at the one with the broken nose and then went for the other one. He grabbed it from my hands, but I was ready. While he was going for the chair I fell to the ground kicking his feet from under him and got up and ran for the door. I had barely made it to the end of the hall when I was slammed to the floor. My head was spinning with pain and now my arm screaming at me. The pain was almost unbearable. I was sure it was dislocated. I was at a loss and I knew it, but I was so not ready to be their lunch. Not today and not ever.

I sat still for a little while letting him think that I was giving up. When I felt him relax a little I shot my head back as hard as I could. I didn't do any good. "Martin, you need to calm down or I am going to detain you," he growled.

"Hell no, I'm not going to calm down," I hissed. "You're nuts if you think I'm going to stay around to be tonight's main course."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he hissed back. He got off of me keeping a tight grip on my arm. I screamed out in pain. I had never hurt so badly in my entire life. "You have dislocated your shoulder. You're going to need to get it looked at." I glared at him. "If you think that I am going to let one of them touch me, you have another thing coming." I tried to twist out of his grasp and kick out at him, but he caught me with not issues. "If you think I am going to allow you to land another blow to me, _you_ have another thing coming," he growled. That pissed me off and I just wanted knock the shit out of him. But again he blocked my blow.

He led me back to the room I was in. "Please don't try anything stupid," he said. I plopped down on the bed defeated. I wanted to cry, but no way was I going to allow them to see it. I stared at the wall trying to keep my breaths even. I kept looking over at my guards wondering if I could try escape again, but my head was spinning and I was beginning to feel a little nauseated. I soon couldn't hold it back any more and ran for the trash can and puked my guts up. The guard whose nose I had broken came over to me and helped me back to my bed. "Do you want some water?" he asked. I looked over at him with tears in my eyes. "No, I just want to go home."

"Martin, things here are not bad. We are not allowing you to go home yet, because you need to be debriefed, but if you decide you want to go home once they have done so, you are fee to leave. The academy is not going to keep you here against your will." He gave me a small grin and sat down in the chair next to my bed. "My name is Langston and I must say that I am quite impressed with your fighting style. For a human you are very talented." I just looked at him in disbelief.

"Why am I here?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because we need your help," he said simply. "It will all be explained to you if you will just hear them out."

A moment later Lissa walked into the room. She stayed by the door and looked at me.

"Princess is there something we can do for you?" asked the other guard.

"No guardian Rimsky. I just came in to see how Sam was doing."

"Martin has a dislocated arm and I believe she has a concussion as well."

Lissa looked over at the guardian and her eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

"Martin put up a good fight," the Rimsky guy said. Then Lissa did the most amazing thing I had ever seen; she walked over and placed her hand on his face and when she removed it all traces of our fight were erased. I sat there completely agape. Then she walked over to Langston and did the same thing. I blinked unable to believe what I was seeing.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"I'm a spirit user," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I just stared at her with a blank face.

"If you decide to stay, you will learn all about it," she said coming over to me. I cringed back at first, but she just smiled at me. "I promise I am not going to hurt you, but you need to get that arm fixed, and my way is a lot less painful than the docs' way." I nodded and let her touch my arm. I became warm and then cold and then warm again and a very calm feeling rushed over me. Then she placed her hand on my head and I again became warm and then cold and then warm again. When she removed her hands my shoulder didn't hurt anymore and my head had stopped pound and I wasn't spinning anymore. I looked at her in amazement. "Thank you, "I whispered touching my head where she had healed it.

"It was my pleasure," she said.

I stared at her for a few moments before blurting out probably the stupidest thing I could say. "You're a vampire aren't you?"

Lissa laughed. "Yes, I am, but I don't want you to be afraid of me Sam. I want you to find a place here and be happy, but if you can't, I understand and will not hold it against you. I just wish you would stay for a few days at least, to I don't know, see how it is and meet some of the people."

I stared at her for a moment and then asked yet another wonderfully articulate thing. "Are you a princess?"

Lissa smiled at me and nodded. "I am, but I don't choose to flaunt my royal status. So just think of me as your friend Lissa and nothing more."

I looked at the two guards who were eying me and then back at Lissa. I had never had a friend before and I liked the sound of it, even if she was a vampire. I was still freaked out about the whole thing, but Lissa seemed so nice and I really didn't want to go back to my old life. I still wanted something new, a way to reinvent myself. I sighed. "Okay, I will give it a try, but if anyone tells me they are going to suck my blood, I am going to kick their asses and be on the first flight out of here." Lissa laughed at me. "I think that is agreeable. How about I show you to your room so you can get some rest and in a few hours when everyone is up, I will introduce you to some of my friends, again. I have a feeling you didn't really take all of that in yesterday."

I shook my head. "Nope, I basically got vampires and fire and blooming roses and then nothing."

Lissa laughed. "Well, they are going to be happy to meet you, again. And I must say that you made a great impression on Christian."

I gave her confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Anyone that can give Rose a sarcastic attitude like you did is good in his book."

"Okay then," I said.

Lissa smiled and grabbed my hand. Let's get you to your room and settled in so you can get some sleep."

I nodded again and looked at the two guards again. "Hey, you ever want to go another round, you know where to find me," I said.

They both looked over at me and grinned. "Oh we will be taking you up on that offer Martin, don't you worry about that," said Langston.

"Oh and um, sorry about your head and face and stuff, I was little freaked."

"No worries, I'm actually impressed," said Rimsky.

Lissa shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, you are definitely going to fit in just fine here," she said with a laugh and headed out of the room with me following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been having fun writing this story. I do miss writing Frostbite, but until i get a new copy of it, i thought you guys would enjoy this. So if you are liking it, please leave me a review and if there is anything you think i could work on, please feel free to tell me. I mean, how else do we get better if we are not told where our faults lie. But please, be nice about it!**

**I dont own VA or it's charectors. I do however, own Sam and her parents. **

* * *

Chapter 6-

Lissa walked with me across the quad. I was completely impressed by it. It definitely was a lot bigger than I thought at first. There were several buildings that were all built in the same mid evil style and the campus was surrounded by miles of woods. It might have been a good thing that I knocked myself out yesterday because I would have never found my way out of there. Then I realized that Lissa was out in the sunlight. "Aren't you going to burn up or sparkle or something," I asked feeling kind of embarrassed as soon as the words left my mouth. Lissa giggle. "No, sunlight doesn't do that kind of thing to us. It's pretty uncomfortable and it makes us week, but that's about it." I nodded. Okay, so I had a lot to learn.

We walked in silence for a little while longer. I was still not sure what the hell I was doing here, and still trying to wrap my head around all of this. It was a lot to take in and I was happy that Lissa was allowing me to figure it all out without interrupting my thoughts.

"Here we are," she said entering a building that looked almost exactly the same as the office building we had just come from. Of course when we went inside it was much different. We entered a commons area that had a lot of tables and couches scattered around. There was a desk that sat in the center of it all with a tall women who looked extremely bored sitting staring at a book. She looked up when we walked in.

"Princess, what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked.

"I was just escorting Sam to her room," she said smiling at the women behind the desk.

"Oh yes, Samantha Martin. We have been awaiting your arrival. Your room is on the third floor in room 305. All of your belongings have been brought up. I hope you find everything to you likings," she said smiling at me and handing me a key.

I smiled back at her. "Thanks," I said. Lissa was almost bouncing next to me with a big grin on her face.

"What," I asked.

"Oh, this is so great. You're room is right next to Roses," she said happily. "I just know we are all going to get along so well." Lissa hugged me and then pulled me up the stairs. I had to smile, because even though I was really freaked about everything and was really wondering if my sanity was still check, I thought, maybe, just maybe, she was right, and I would fit in here.

Lissa showed me to my room and told me she was going to get Rose to come over and say hi. She didn't even leave the room, but somehow about thirty seconds later my door opened to a very sleepy looking girl. She had extremely dark hair and brown big brown eyes. She was about my height and I could tell she was extremely fit. I was even a little taken back by how pretty she was. Of course at the forefront of my thoughts was how Lissa had gotten her to come over here without even leaving my room.

She looked between Lissa and me, with a bit of a scowl on her face. I looked at over at Lissa who was looking at Rose with a look on her face I couldn't quite figure out. Roses face softened and she walked over to me.

"I'm Rose," she said.

"Hi, Rose, I'm Sam."

"So," Rose said. "You are going to be the first human guardian huh?" She looked me up and down and then shrugged. "Well, I hope you like to fight and run, because you are going to train harder here than you have ever trained in your life."

"I'm prepared," I said.

She raised her eyes at me. "How long have you been training?" she asked.

"Umm… a little over three months," I said looking at the ground nervously.

"Three months?" Rose laughed. "Oh man, you are going to get your ass handed to you in group practices. And let me tell you, they are going to take pleasure in it."

Rose looked over at Lissa who had a disapproving look on her face. Rose looked back at her and shook her head. "I was not being mean," Rose said. "I was just being honest so she could be prepared."

Lissa sighed. "Well, I had better get back to my dorm, its way past curfew and we all have to be up in a few hours to get things ready for classes to begin." She walked over and hugged me. "Please don't worry. It will be great. You will see." Then she left with Rose right behind her.

I took a deep breath looking around my room for the first time. It wasn't very large, but it was nice. I had a twin bed in one corner and a desk under the window with my very own laptop on it. There was a nice reading chair and a dresser against the wall that the door was on and of course a night stand with a lamp next to the bed. My suitcases and been placed near the foot of my bed and boxes were stacked on the wall next to my desk. Since it was technically my morning and I wasn't the least bit tired I decided to start unpacking, of course I couldn't help but think that soon, this would be my night.

A few hours later all I of my belongings was out of there boxes and scattered around the room. I had gotten my bedding out and made my bed and all of my clothes were put away, but I still had a lot of things I needed to find places for. I decided I wanted to find where the bathroom was and take a quick shower and brush the nasty off my teeth. I grabbed my shower things and walked out into the hall.

A woman who looked to be in her late 30s looked up as I emerged from my room. She had a puzzled look on her face. I smiled at her trying to hide my nerves from her. It's the first time I had actually been out of my room and without Lissa; I wasn't so sure I could do it. For some reason, she had a very calming effect on me. Something I really didn't understand.

"Can I help you with something," she said getting up and walking over to me. "Oh, yeah, actually, where are the showers?" I asked.

Recognition flashed in her eyes and she smiled at me. "You must be Samantha," she said extending her hand. "Umm…Sam," I said taking her hand. She nodded and pointed me in the direction of the showers.

I don't think I had ever been so happy to stand under hot water in my life. My muscles were really sore and I was really stressed. It was a great way for me to clear my head. I couldn't help but wonder what the school would be like when everyone was out and about and if vampires were like normal people were. I mean Lissa was great, Rose seemed really grumpy, but I assumed that was because we had woke her up. The guards seemed okay once I stopped fighting them. I just really hoped I would fit in and make a few friends. I just wanted to find a place to be happy.

I had barely gotten back to my room when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Rose standing there ready to start her day. She tilted her head a little taking me in. "Well, are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, yes, please come on in." She looked around my room for a second and then turned around. "Well, aren't you going to get ready?"

I looked at her quite confused. That seemed to be happening a lot, but seeing as how my life just seemed to take an extraordinary turn in a direction I never thought it would take, I think I was allowed to have some confused moments.

"Get ready for what?" I asked.

"Well, I figure if you are up, you might as well come to the gym with me and get some extra training in before you get your butt kicked tomorrow."

I thought about it for a second and decided that Rose was just trying to be nice, but she was just the type of person who really didn't know how to sound nice. So I nodded. "Yeah, just give me like two minutes to throw my clothes on," I said heading to my dresser. Rose walked over to my bed and plopped down flipping through one of my books. It was a little awkward having her there while I was changing, but I didn't want to be rude, so I just hurried up and changed. She looked up as I walked over to the chair to put my shoes on. "You really need to put your hair back in a pony or bun or something. Things can get kind of intense." I nodded at her and grabbed a hair tie from my desk and put my hair into a messy bun. "Okay," I said. "I'm ready."

Rose actually smiled and hurried out of my room. I followed close behind her nerves kicking in again. We walked silently down the hall. A few other people were emerging from their rooms and all stared at me like I had two heads. "Well, this is going to be fun," I thought. Rose looked back at me and must have picked up on how I was feeling. "Don't worry about anyone around here. There are a bunch of jerks, but if you stick with me, you will meet all the really cool people," she said looping her arm around mine. I felt a rush of happiness surge through me. I felt like I was already finding a place here. I felt like I could actually be really happy here, even if I was surrounded by vampires.

* * *

**Review please. See it's the little button in the middle of the screen with green writing. Yeah, i see you looking at it. Just click it and make my day! Hehe thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been having so much fun with this story and i hope that you are too. If you like it please leave me a review. If you dont like it you may also leave me a review. Constructiv critisism is always welcome. How do we improve our writing if we dont know what we are doing wrong? **

**I do not own VA or it's charectos. I do however own Sam and her Family and there will be a few more charectors throughout the book. **

**Please remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7-

Rose led me out of our dorms and across the quad. She kept her arm looped through mine. "Over there is the Moroi dorm," she said. "That's where Lissa lives." I gave her yet another confused look. I think she was thinking that's the only look I had. "What is a Moroi?" I asked her. She smiled over at me. "They are the vampires that we protect. They still have their souls." I nodded. "So there are bad vampires too?" She got a sad look on her face and it looked like she was taken back to another time. Then she nodded. "Yes, they are called Strigoi. They are immortal and live to feed off the Moroi. It makes them stronger. We train here all of our lives to make sure that doesn't happen. For those of us who choose to become a guardian, we risk everything for our Moroi…even our lives."

I looked over at her shocked at what she was telling me. "So, that's why I'm here? To protect these Moroi that I have never even met and throw my life in harm's way for them or even get killed if that's what it takes?" Rose nodded. "If you choose to stay on the path to become a guardian."

I sighed and looked at the ground. "No one expects you to stay," she said eyeing me. "They think because you are human that you will run away screaming or if you stay that you won't be good enough." I looked over at her. "What about you? What do you think?"

"I think that if you train hard and put in some extra time you will do fine. I heard what happened yesterday with the guardians that were watching you. I mean, if they wanted to you would be dead, but the fact that you were actually able to cause any damage says a lot."

I stopped walking and looked over at Rose. "I can't make any promises about my staying here. To tell you the truth, I am still thinking I have lost my mind and can't figure out why I am still here, but I promise you that while I am here I will train hard and I will put in extra time if that is what it takes. I don't want to be inadequate if I chose to stay on this path."

Rose looked at me for a long time then nodded. "You have a lot of work ahead of you, but I know just the person who can help. He has helped me a lot and I am sure he wouldn't mind taking on one more student."

Rose led me into the gym. It was the biggest gym I had ever seen in my life. There were several large rooms off of the main gym. From where I was, I could see a weight room, a cardio room filled with all the exercise equipment one might need and then several other rooms that were empty besides some mats. There were also a few offices and a large storage area. To the back there were the shower rooms. I felt a grin spread across my face as I took it all in. Rose laughed next to me. "I know; it's a pretty sweet deal. And just wait here, it gets even better." She walked off into one of the offices. I decided to start on my stretching while she was gone so we could get right to work.

A few minutes later she emerged from the office with a lazy grin on her face. She winked at me and nodded. I looked behind her to see only the most amazing man I had ever seen in my life. He had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back and the nape of his neck and big brown eyes. He was extremely tall. He probably stood a foot taller than me and he was extraordinarily buff. I'm not talking icky body builder buff but just perfect buff. I think I must have been drooling because Rose punched me lightly in the army. "Wipe your mouth Martin, he's mine," she said with a smile. I shot a look over at her with an incredulous look. "He's a teacher isn't he?" I whispered so only she could hear me. She nodded but smiled at him lovingly. The look he gave her in return proved they really were an item. "So, is the relationship a secret I asked?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Sam Martin, this is Guardian Belikov. He will be your best friend when it comes to training and I look forward to seeing you suffer ever minute, because trust me I have been there."

I shook his hand. "Guardian Belikov, I just want to thank you helping me. I know I am not exactly what people thought I would be, but I promise, I will do my best in everything you ask of me."

"Well, don't thank me yet, we haven't even started," he said with an evil grin. I looked over at Rose who was wearing the same grin. Well, crap I thought.

They led me out to a track and had me do a few more warm ups. "How many miles can you run?" asked Belikov.

"Two, two and a half if I die after words," I said

He nodded at me. "Well, then you might end up dead," he said. "I want to see you run three miles and push yourself. I want it done in thirty minutes. Now go."

I took off running hoping beyond hope, that I didn't die before classes even started. Rose was nice enough to pacer herself with me even though I know she could run much faster and much farther than I could. She smiled over at me. "It's always good to have someone pace you, that way you can keep a good speed up." I nodded at her not allowing myself to waist my breathe.

I had rand two and a half miles of the three and I truly thought I would die. My lounges were ready to burst and I felt myself feeling sick. I started to slow down, but Rose grabbed my hand and kept me running. "You are doing great," she said. "We are almost done. I know you can make it." I picked up my pace and kept going, working through the black splotches that were starting to cloud my vision. On our last lap Rose started shouting at me. "Come on Martin, I know you can push yourself harder than this. You need to prove you want to be here. Prove to everyone that you are as good as they think you are." I pushed even harder and when we were done both she and Guardian Belikov were smiling. "Twenty eight minutes. I am impressed," said guardian Belikov. "Okay, take a cool down lap and then come into the gym."

Rose grabbed my hand and started walking my last quarter mile. "I have to say, there for a while, I thought you would die." She grinned over at me. I couldn't talk I was still breathing so hard. I just nodded. "Lissa was right about you," she told me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, Lissa is a spirit user and part of that is that she can read peoples auras." Rose looked over at me. I nodded at her to continue. "Well, she said that your aura was determined and pure. I think she was right."

After we took out lap Rose led me back into the gym. "This is when the fun starts," she said smiling. Guardian Belikov walked into the room with some sparing gear. I smiled excited.

"Dimitri, please tell me I get to watch you kick her ass. I mean, come on, you kicked mine for months, I think it's only fare I get to see her suffer the same fate." I glared over at Rose and then looked over at Belikov who had an amused look on his face. "Yes, Rose but you are not going to be sparing with her today, I am, and you are going to be in the weight room doing your reps." Rose pouted and put her hands on her hips. "I think I should be able to see what kind of training she has. I mean I am going to be fighting her starting tomorrow. I know how everyone else moves; I mean I have been training with them since I was five, I really think I should watch."

Guardian Belikov thought about this for a moment. "Fine, but you are going to be the one sparing with her and I am going to watch," he said. Rose grinned. "You are so mine," she said playfully.

"Yeah probably, but just wait. Soon I will have the same training you've had, and then it won't be so easy," I shot back smiling.

We both got our gear on and took defensive positions. It wasn't long before I realized just how far behind her I was. She was landing me on my ass left and right. I was going to be hurting later. Her fist shot out and hit my arm. "Point," she said not even breaking a sweat. I kicked out, but she was able to block my kick. At this point I heard the gym doors open and Rose looked up. I took this advantage and hot out with my fist and made contact with her shoulder. "Point," I grinned.

Belikov sat back and watched us. Every now and again he would correct me or Rose on one thing or another, but he pretty much let us have our fun. And I say fun because Rose was enjoying this as much as I was. I was hurting yeah, but that didn't matter, this was what I lived for.

I don't know how long we were at it when Belikov told us we were done, but I was a little disappointed. When I took off my gear and looked around, I saw we had an audience. Lissa was there with the guy I vaguely remember from the other night. He had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. Something about him looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. He had a lazy grin on his face watching me.

Lissa walked over to us and hugged me and Rose. "That was great," she said. I smiled at her. "Thanks Lissa, but Rose just handed me my ass on a silver platter. I don't think it was that great." She shook her head and turned around. "Christian, come over here. I want you to meet Sam." Christian walked over to us and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the girl who in the midst of losing her mind was still able to give Rose a little attitude," he said with a laugh. I smiled at him, but was still trying to figure out how I knew him. "Have I met you before?" I asked. This just made him and Lissa laugh. I didn't know what was so funny; I mean he just looked that familiar. "Nope, but you know my aunt. So you have probably seen my pictures in her office."

"Tasha, is your aunt?" I asked. Then I realized what that must mean. "Tasha is a vampire?"

They all looked at me and nodded. I looked back at them and nodded. "So for the past three months, I have been hanging out with a vampire." They all nodded at me again. "And she knew that this school was a vampire academy and she knew what I would find here." Christian stepped forward and looked me in the eyes. "I would take that as an honor that she would even bother trying to get you in here. It takes a strong person to guard the Moroi so she must have seen something in you that was pretty special. She couldn't tell you because it's against our laws to tell you. You had to find out by coming to the academy." He gave me a small smile and I nodded at him.

"So?" asked Lissa. "Do you think you'll be staying here at St. Vladimir's?" I looked between the three standing in front of me and thought for a few moments and then nodded. "Yeah, I think I am going to stay." Lissa let out a squeal of excitement. Rose and Christian smiled.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this wonderful moment of love and friendship, but I'm starving I seeing as how Sam hasn't eaten in like twenty four hours I'm sure she is too," Rose said. I looked over at her and nodded. "Well, then let's take this poor girl to the cafeteria and show her around her new home," Rose said linking one of my arms with hers. Lissa took the other and walked me out of the gym ready to introduce me to my future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, now please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this one! **

**I do not own VA or it's charectos. I do own Sam and her family and this story is from my imagination. But yeah, it's all in thanks to Richelle Mead. **

**Be kind and review!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8-

Rose nearly ran us into the cafeteria. As soon as we arrived she headed to the line. "I really hope they have donuts today," she said. I gave her a curious glance and smiled. Lissa who saw the look on my face laughed. "Rose is big on greasy, sugary, fatty, buttery…well, anything that ends in RY pertaining to food."

"OOOOOOHHHH DONUTS!!!," Rose squealed. She loaded her plate with them and a few pieces of bacon. I grabbed a bowl of fruit and a yogurt and went to join Rose at the table. A few minutes later when Christian and Lissa didn't join us I looked around. They were nowhere in sight. "Where did the lovers run off to?" I asked.

"Feeders," Rose replied no realizing I had no idea what a feeder was. She looked up at me. "Oh umm… I am so not going to be the one to show you what a feeder is."

"I don't even know what a feeder is," I told her a little annoyed that she wouldn't just tell me. She sat staring at me for what seemed like forever.

"Hello little Dhampir," came a voice from behind me. Rose looked up and rolled her eyes. I turned around to look at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was pretty tall and somewhat built. Kind of like the perfect male model might look like. His brown hair was styled into a messy, I just rolled out of bed look, when it actually probably took him quite some time to style it that way. I think I even saw some honey highlights. He had beautiful blue eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky. He looked to be a few years older than me, but right now I could care less.

"Well, who do we have here?" he asked looking down at me with a happy smile plastered on his face.

"Sam Martin, this is Adrian Ivashkov or I like to call him my annoying pain in the ass or on other days, stalker boy. Stalker boy pain in the ass, this is Sam Martin," Rose said pointing her fork between the two of us. Adrian sat down looking me over. "So, you are the human that I have heard so much about. It is an honor to meet you my dear." I could feel myself blush as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh God Sam, you need to go wash that filth off your hand now before it falls off. You have no idea how many girls he has kissed on," Rose said grinning evilly.

Adrian gave her a mock hurt look and slapped his hand to his heart. "Oh my dear Rose bud, you have offended me so. You know that no girl will ever steal me away from you. You are my only dream my sweet Rose."

"Yeah, that's exactly the problem. I'm your only dream. Can't you stalk someone else for a while. Let me have a peaceful night sleep for a while?" she asked dryly.

By this point I was laughing pretty hard at the two of them bantering with each other. I couldn't help it. I could see that Adrian had a huge thing for Rose, but Rose had no feeling for Adrian except for annoyance.

"Well, I can see where my presence isn't wanted," Adrian said getting up. "I'm going to the feeders. I will see you both later. Sam it was a pleasure to meet you."

Rose looked up at him. "You're going to the feeders?"

"Yes, my dear I am. Would you like to join me?" Adrian winked at Rose and she made some puking noises off the side of our table.

"No, but Sam needs to know what a feeder is, and I was thinking you could show her."

"I'm not so sure that Sam is ready to find out about the feeders," Adrian said looking at me. "Perhaps we can give her a few more days to adjust to our existence before we scar her for life."

I looked between the two of them trying to figure it out. Then it hit me. Feeders, Oh my God. "They are the people who give you blood, aren't they?" I asked.

Adrian and rose both looked over at me and nodded. I didn't want to be all weirded out by it and I was going to have to see it one day. I mean this is my life now. I got up and grabbed Adrian by the hand. "Well Roses pain in the ass, looks like you have some company to the feeders today," I said. I looked over at Rose who had a worried expression on her face. She nodded at me and I turned and followed Adrian towards another room just off of the main cafeteria. From behind us I could hear Rose complain. "Damn it Ivashkov now my donuts are cold." The next think I know Adrian was being pelted with a donut. She shook his head and laughed. "Oh, that's why I love her so," he said a little wistfully.

It was only then that I noticed everyone staring at me. As we walked towards the room, I heard some people whispering to each other. "Looks like the new girls off to a good start. Looks like she is going to be Lord Ivashkovs blood whore," I heard coming from a girl to my left. "Oh my God, I cannot believe they would let her in. The guardians must be desperate. From the looks of it, she's going to be on the fast track to being a blood whore anyways," I heard from another group. I looked up at Adrian who seemed to not have heard a thing. He just looked down and me and smiled. I gave him a nervous smile back and began wishing I had just stayed put.

Adrian opened the door for me and I stopped for a moment and looked at him. "It's really not as bad as you think it might be. But if you don't think you want to see this, its okay," he said with a smile. I shook my head and walked in. "I've got to see it sooner or later so I may as well do it now while I'm pretty sure it can't cause any more damage to my psyche as it all ready has." Adrian laughed and walked in behind me. "Sam Martin, I do believe you and I are going to get along wonderfully. I smiled and took a seat while he signed in. I couldn't get the blood whore comment out of my mind. I had a feeling it had to do with giving blood, but I just couldn't figure out why people would say that. They didn't even know me. I started to feel a little self conscious so I zipped my hoodie up to try and hide my extra fluffiness from everyone. I know it really didn't hide it, but still, it made me feel better.

A few moments later Adrian returned and gave me a funny look. He studied me for a minute and then sat down beside me. "What's the matter, Sam?" he asked. "Your aura is looking a bit tie died right now." I sighed. "I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all of this," I said. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is, but you know what? With friends like Rose and Lissa and Christian and I, you are going to be just fine." I nodded and looked over at him. "Adrian, what's a blood whore?"

He looked over at me and sighed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Umm, on the way in here I heard a few people saying that I was going to be your blood whore." I was a little embarrassed, but I really felt like it was something I should know. I mean, I've been here all of two minutes and that's what people are already assuming about me. "It's not something you need to worry about because you are never going to be one," he said dropping his arm around my shoulder.

A few minutes later Lissa and Christian came down the hall. They were both shocked when they saw me sitting with Adrian. Lissa walked over and sat next to me. "Why did you bring her in here?" she asked looking at Adrian. He shrugged. "She needed to see it eventually," he said sounding a little bored. Christian snorted. "You're really trying to get her to break out of here, aren't you?" I looked between them. "I asked to come," I said. They all looked over at me.

"Sam, you really don't need to see this. It's not something that is required of you right now," Lissa said.

"But it will be required when I'm a guardian, right?"

"It's a possibility, depending on where you are, but you still have time before you need to see this."

"No, I need to do this now or I will keep making excuses not to come. I want to be prepared for everything." Lissa smiled at me and patted my hand. Christian stood near the door looking bored and Adrian smiled broadly. "Well then, I guess it's time for you two to take your leave because Sam and I have a date with the feeder."

Lissa got up and gave me a big hug. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I nodded and followed Adrian down the hall. He sat down next to a young women, with gazed over brown eyes and long brown hair. She looked stoned out of her mind. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen. "Lord Ivashkov," she said with a smile. "It is so good to see you again. Who is your friend?" He looked over at me and smiled. "This is Sam, she is new to our academy." I nodded at her and she smiled back at me. She looked over at Adrian and tilted her head to the side so he could get a better position to her neck. He leaned over and bit in to her neck. I remember hearing a gasp and then everything went black.

* * *

**I see you. Time to press the magic button with the green letters. Oh hell no you dont! You better get your courser back there and press it. Yeah, I'm talking to you. I know who you are...PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON IF YOU WANT MORE SAM! lol i'm such a nerd. At least i admit it and dont hide it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Poor Sam! She just isnt doing so well right now is she? Oh well, she's just to awesome to lets the assholes keep her down! **

**I do not own va or it's charectors the wonderful Richelle Mead does. I do however own Sam and her parents and any other charectors that migh emagination might come up with in this story. **

**be kind and review cause we love you and it's our insperation to keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes to a lot of eyes staring down at me. The room was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. I closed my eyes again wanting to stop the spinning and hoping I could disappear into the abyss. A few moments later I felt myself being lifted up. I looked up to see Stan and Adrian lifting me onto a gurney looking thing. I shook my head and tried to sit up. The room was spinning but I didn't care. "I'm fine," I croaked out. "Please just let me up." Stan and Adrian looked down at me and shook their heads. "No way, not after a fall like that," Adrian said. Stan looked at him with fury in his eyes. "I don't know what possessed you to even bring her in here. You really think she was ready to handle this. She is barely able to grasp the fact that vampires exist and you decide this is the time to throw this into the mix too." Stan shook his head. I could tell he didn't really care for Adrian. I tried to jump down while they were arguing, but they caught me by the arm and laid me back down. "No way Sam, you are not going anywhere except to see the doc," Stan said with concern on his face. I sighed in defeat.

I had barely gotten to the clinic when Lissa ran in with Christian and Rose on her heals. I tried to get up again, but once again my efforts were for nothing. Adrian reached over shaking his head. "Nice try, but you're staying until you get a clean bill of health." I gave him my best evil glare and Christian nearly doubled over laughing. "Oh, yeah, she is going to do just fine here. If she is already glaring at Ivashkov like that, I don't see how she can't fit in."

Lissa walked over to me and place a hand over my heart and one over my head. She concentrated for a moment and then backed away with a smile. "Well, I'm not a doctor, but if I can't heal you then I'm pretty sure you will be fine. It was probably just a panic attack, but you should probably just wait here until the doc says you're good to go." I plopped back on the pillows and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just so you know, I am not happy about this." That just earned me a round of laughs.

Stan walked back into the room followed by Dr. Olendski. He glared in the direction of Rose and Adrian. "Huh, wonder what that is about," I thought. He walked over to me a small smile playing at his lips. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Fine, I just want to get out of here and get things ready for classes tomorrow," I said feeling pretty stupid for being in this situation in the first place. "Well, let's let Dr. Olendski take a look at you and make sure you really are okay," he said stroking my hair back stepping aside for the doctor. I smiled and nodded.

I looked over at my friends who were standing next to the wall. Every last one of them had their jaws dragging on the floor. I was definitely going to have to ask what that was about later. Looking back, I saw a very amused look playing on Doctor Olendskis' face. "Well Sam, I think you might be giving Rose there some competition on my favorite most seen patient. Two visits in less than twenty four hours is a pretty good feat." She chucked shaking her head a little and looking me over.

A few minutes later, I was on my way out of the office with strict instructions that I was not to go to the feeders with anyone until it was absolutely necessary. I rolled my eyes and agreed, like it wasn't obvious. What did they think I was stupid? That was not something I wanted to repeat any time soon. Lesson learned, seeing them feed, not my forte.

Rose, Lissa, Christian and Adrian walked by me eying me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at them again. I was really doing that a lot lately. This school was having quite an effect on me. Anyways back to the story. "What?" I asked. Rose stopped in the middle of the walk way. "What the hell was that?" she asked pointing back towards the med clinic. I looked back. "The med clinic, Rose, wasn't that obvious." Christian snorted trying to hide a laugh. "Yeah, yeah I'm talking about with Stan. I mean eww…, what was with the whole stroking your hair and being nice? That guy is a class one asshole, and with you he was all like, oh my poor Sammy, I must take care of her and be evil to Rose at the same time to see if she will finally break and hit me like I know she's wanted to do for years, but doesn't cause she doesn't want to get kicked out of school and sent to be with the rest of the blood whores." Rose was flushed by the time she was done with her wonderful rambling. And of course, there was that phrase again, blood whore. I was going to have to ask her or Lissa to explain that one to me. I know it isn't good because everyone used it like it was a derogatory term.

Rose stood there looking at me. "Well?" she asked. I looked over at her, not really sure what exactly she was wanting me to say. I shrugged. "I don't know, I like Stan. He has always been really nice to me. And he's kind of my mentor." Rose rolled her eyes. "Some mentor you have there Sam. You might as well walk into a Strigoi lair with a sign posted to your forehead saying bite me. I mean come on, the man only has one molnija mark. And you know the saying, those who can't teach, yeah that is Stan all the way." She started walking again. I stood there stunned. She really didn't like this guy and could tell he really didn't like her either.

Lissa walked over and gave me a hug. Note to self…Lissa is big on the hugs. Want to make her day, give a hug, check. "Are you sure your okay," she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired. I think I'm just going to head back to the dorm and try to get some sleep. I haven't really slept much in the past few days." Lissa nodded and I turned back towards the dorms.

Of course, on the way back it seemed like open season to openly humiliate Sam. I heard people laughing and pointing. One guy said he might as well kill himself if I ever became his guardian. His friend nodded and laughed and snorted like a pig as they walked passed. And of course as soon as I walked into the commons area of the dorm I couldn't help but notice the whispering and stares going on. I mean it really was obvious. I would have to be an idiot not to notice it and that just pissed me off. I really felt the urge to hit something or someone. I ran up the stairs to my room, grabbed my iPod and headed to the track. I was going to prove myself to these jerks.

I don't know how long I was running for. I know I must have beaten my record of three miles into the ground because I had shuffled through my music three times now. I was so pissed that I just wanted to keep going. My lungs hurt and I was starting to get a little dizzy, but I still didn't care.

A few minutes later, someone fell into step with me. I looked over to see Dimitri. I turned my music off and took my ear buds out. I slowed my pace definitely feeling dizzy and bit nauseous. "You really shouldn't push yourself that much," he said. "It's good to push, but you are pale and look like you are going to pass out." I laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time since I got to this school. And Dr. Olendski would really love to see me again." He smiled at me. "I know Stan is technically your mentor, but I just want you to know, that I am here for you too. We are very happy to have you here." I stopped dead in my tracks and gave him a skeptical look. "Really? Because, it seems most people either think I'm going to be a blood whore or end up getting them killed if I was there guardian." He grimaced, I'm sure at my choice of words. I shook my head and started walking back to the gym. "Sam, Rose and I train two hours before school and two hours after. We can help you. If you really want to learn, I can teach you." I looked at him and nodded. "I do want to learn, more than you know." He nodded at me. "We start tomorrow, Rose will get you when it's time so be read to work." I nodded.

I walked back to the dorm feeling a little better and hopeful that I could somehow catch up to the rest of them. Of course as soon as I walked in the door to my room, all thoughts of anything bad disappeared when I saw my bed. Oh sweet wonderful bed! I curled up into a tight ball and drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

**review cause we love you. Yes sam has an oppinion in this. She says she is going to kick your butts if you dont review her story because she worked hard to get to where she is and thought you might like to know about it so review and she might keep telling it to me so i can write it down for you all! :-D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal disclaimer applies. I really hope you guys like it. I also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. It's the comments that give me the drive to keep going. So keep the review coming good or bad and i will keep the chapters coming!~**

* * *

Chapter 10-

The next morning came way too quickly. Even though I had nearly twelve hours of sleep, I still ended up throwing my alarm clock across the room so it would shut up. I pulled the covers over my head groaned and got up. This whole going to school at night thing was definitely going to take some getting used to.

After getting dressed and throwing my hair into a tight pony I decided I had enough time to call home. I still hadn't gotten my room phone yet, but I did have my totally awesome cell phone that I didn't go anywhere without. Okay, I've only had it a few days, but still, I adored it. I even named it Evangeline. Don't ask me, it just happened the day I got it. I know it's weird but still, that's its name so get over it.

I dialed the number not believing how nervous I was. I mean, there wasn't much I could tell them. I could just hear it now. "Hi mom, Hi daddy. Well school is great; I'm making lots of friends. Oh, by the way… It's filled with vampires and I'm going to actually be training to protect them with my life one day but don't worry I'm happy." Yeah…that was not going to happen. I hated lying to my parents, but this was definitely not the time to tell them about that. I don't think there would ever be a time to tell them that. Of course if I didn't call them soon they would be on the phone with the FBI going crazy about how some school in Montana that trains killers and gang members kidnapped their daughter. Eash, I love my family, but sometimes I wonder about their sanity. Hell sometimes I wonder about my sanity. Staying at this school for instance.

I didn't even realize the phone had rang until I heard the answering machine pick up. "Hi, you have reached the Martins. We aren't home right now, but if you leave us a message we will call you when we get in." I sighed. "Hi mom, Hi daddy. Just calling to tell you I'm here and alive. I've been busy getting things ready to start classes today. Oh yeah, classes are hear at night so that it's not so hot when we train. Healthier for the body or something. It's different, but I'm liking it and already making friends. So don't worry. I love you guys and will call you tomorrow." I hung up smiling. Maybe they will be okay with my leaving after all.

My door opened and a still sleepy looking Rose poked her head in. "Hope you're ready to hurt Martin," she said. "Cause today is not going to be pretty." I grabbed my sweatshirt and walked out the door. "I'm ready."

Rose handed me a slip of paper as we walked down the hall. I glanced at it to see my schedule. Weight lifting, kick boxing, cardio, history (lower campus) Calculus. I sighed. "Well, it could be worse," I thought. We walked in silence for a while before Rose got one of her looks. I gave her side long glance waiting for whatever was about to spill out of her mouth. I had only known her for a little while and she I had already memorized that look. Pretty scary. "You know Sam; you should really lock your door. I mean you never know when some scary psycho is going to break in." I looked over at her keeping my face as serious as possible. "You mean…someone like you?" Rose laughed and punched my arm. "Whatever Martin. You just earned yourself a good 'ol fashion ass whoopin and this time I am not going to go easy on you. I hope you like the doc cause you will be seeing her today." She grinned over at me and I rolled my eyes. "I hardly doubt lover boy will allow you to go that far." Rose looked over at me and blushed.

Guardian Belikov was already waiting for us when we walked in. "Your late," he said not even looking up at us. I shot daggers at Rose who just shrugged. "What? I'm never on time. He should know that by now." Note to self, set alarm for half our earlier tonight and leave Rose a note.

Belikov walked over smiling now. "I'm glad Rose didn't scare you off," he said. "And don't worry about being late. I won't hold it against you." Rose got an offended look. "Hey, when I'm late you spill out all your stupid Zen lessons about responsibility and whatnot and she get an 'I don't hold it against you'. That just sucks Dimitri." He laughed and shook his head. "That's because she hasn't made a habit out of it. If she does, then she will hear the wrath of the Zen lessons as well." I snorted. "Yeah, no worries there, I'm never late."

Rose showed me the warm ups that I would need to know for all my training classes. I knew I was going to be hurting this afternoon. We then headed out to the track so I could run four miles today. I really think Belikov was trying to kill me, but I was not about to argue with him. He seemed nice, but I could tell he was deadly if the situation warranted it. "Guardian Belikov, do you think it would be okay if I ran with my IPod. I mean, it just helps me I guess."

"That would be fine, but you won't be able to use it in your guardian training classes." I nodded and Rose once again punched me. I was beginning to think that was her way of showing affection. "You know you should just call him Dimitri. You don't have to be so formal all the time." I looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't mind, but make sure you refer to me as Guardian Belikov if any other instructors are around." My jaw hit the ground. Since when do teachers allow you to call them by their first name? I was really beginning to like this guy. Just not in the same way Rose did.

I was about three miles into my run, zoning like always when I listen to music when I ran smack into Rose. She was standing in the middle of the lane not moving and I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. I pulled my ear buds out and walked around to her front. Her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't blinking. "Rose?" I asked getting nervous. I shook her hard. "Rose, what's wrong?" She didn't answer and I began to panic. I ran faster and harder than I had ever ran before. I burst through the gym doors hardly able to breathe. "Dimitri," I screamed. He came running out, took one look at me and worry spread across his face. "What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked looking me over. "No, I'm fine, it's Rose. Something is wrong." He didn't even hesitate before taking off in the direction of the track with me on his heels. I felt like my lungs were ready to burst, but I didn't care. The fear I felt for Rose was overpowering ever thing and allowing me to push forward. We reached Rose just as she started taking off in the direction of the dorms. Both Dimitri and I ran after her. I couldn't believe how fast she could run. There was no way I could keep up, but I soon found them heading into Lissa's dorm. "What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself. We ran in to see Lissa at the bottom of her stares, crying and bloody.

"What the hell happened?" Rose demanded. "I'm going to start throwing punches if someone doesn't start talking." I walked up to Lissa and bent down. She laid her head into my shoulder and I stroked her hair. Dimitri was looking over her cuts to make sure it was okay to move her. "Rose, had actually thrown a punch when some guy said something about her freaking because she found out her boyfriend became Strigoi. It didn't make sense to me either, but hell, not a lot did at this point.

Dimitri picked Lissa up and started towards the med clinic. I held Lissas' hand the whole way while Rose held the other one. "Liss, it's going to be okay, do you understand me. You know I'll take care of this." Rose looked into Lissas' eyes and then shook her head. It was like they were having some weird conversation without talking. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but I wasn't about to ask.

"You were pushed?" Rose screamed. "By who? I swear to God, someone will die tonight." I looked over at Lissa. My calm probably refreshing at this point. "Lissa, do you know who pushed you?" I asked still trying to sooth her. She shook her head. "It was weird. I was alone in the hall. I was coming down to meet you guys for breakfast and I felt a shove. The next thing I know I am surrounded and then you come in and, I don't know. Why would someone want to do this?" she cried. I stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay. Like Rose said, we are going to get to the bottom of this." We had reached the med clinic by then and Doctor Olendski came rushing out. She took Lissa to a room and made us wait. A few minutes later, Adrian came rushing into the clinic. I have no idea how he knew we were here. Probably the rumors that were flying around. He didn't even hesitate to walk into the room Lissa was in. "Screw this," Rose murmured and walked in behind him. I got up and followed. By the time I got in there Adrian had placed his hands over Lissa's crying body. She instantly quieted and before my eyes, all f her cuts and bruises began to fade. My jaw hit the floor. I knew Lissa could do this kind of thing, but Adrian?

As soon as he was done, he fell back into a chair. I didn't know what had just happened, but I rushed over to him. "What happened?" I asked. I looked over at Lissa who was now sleeping soundly and then at everyone else. Rose and Dimitri looked at each other. "I guess I should start explaining a little bit about how work around here," Dimitri said. I nodded, but turned my attention back to my friends. "I would like to know everything, but right now lets just makes sure they are okay."

I hadn't known these people very long at all, but for some reason, I was extremely protective of them. I didn't care about anything at this point except to make sure they were okay. These people around me were quickly becoming more than my friends, but becoming my family. I knew that everything would be okay. I just needed to make sure they stayed safe. And that meant I would train harder and fight harder and study harder than I ever had. I had a lot of making up to do and a lot of learning to do to know everything I needed to know. But none of that mattered so long as they were safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**so i have to apologize for my last chapter. I forgot about Christian but i came u with a great excuse you see, i fell and hit my head and got Christian amnesia. And then i hit it again and remembered him so here it is. In that part of the book, he was off in the woods setting Ralf and Jesse on fire because they suck and he was bored. He didnt hear about what happened until much later and then he was really pissed and decided to go set Stan Alto on fire because he is a crappy guardian. so yeah...that's what he was doing while Lissa was in pain in the clinic! Hope you like it!**

**and enjoy chapter 11!**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 11-

Over the next several weeks I did train harder and study harder than I ever thought possible. Not only was I training with Dimitri and Rose before and after school, but I was training on my own after they left. I had put myself on a strict diet did weekly weigh ins with Stan…Guardian Alto. I ignored a lot of the rumors and comments made to or about me. I really didn't care. I had my group of friends and I was happy, for the most part. I was still extremely behind the rest of my guardian classes and I was not happy about that, but as much as I was training I was making some progress. I was also not happy with the fact that I had history with a bunch of first graders. That was pretty embarrassing. I now understand what lower campus meant on my schedule. I also understand why I was there. Apparently, the history classes at this school are not the history of the world, but the history of the Moroi and Dhampirs. It was actually turning out to be one of my favorite classes and an easy A. The kids thought it was pretty neat that I was human and training to guard them.

Adrian had become one of my best friends. Apparently that shocked the hell out of the rest of my friends. He basically annoyed everyone, but he was a hell of a lot of fun. Lissa and Rose were best friends and I had found out all about their bond. And get this; they do talk to each other without words. It's part of the bond. I thought it was the neatest thing. In the rare moments that I had a little extra time I would watch Lissa and Adrian practice spirit together. It always amazed me. Of course, I found out a few nights ago what Rose was talking about when she accused Adrian of stalking her dreams. It really is annoying. I want to smack Christian half the time, but he's pretty awesome too. He hates Adrian and they fight all the time. It's quite amusing. All in all, thins were good. I talked to my parents nearly every day and they couldn't have been happier for me. My mom was even happy she let me go. She said that she could hear in my voice that I was happy and that was the best and most important thing in the world for her. I missed them dearly, but Thanksgiving was only a few months away and I would be seeing them then.

***

I had my IPod blaring to my work out mix and taking my twenty laps. Yes, I was up to five miles. A pretty good feat in my book, when someone fell into step with me. Checking my watch it was only five in the afternoon. Way too early for anyone to be up. I looked up and saw Eddie running next to me. I turned my music off and smiled. "Hey Eddie, what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Hope you don't me joining you." I shook my head and kept running. I knew Eddie from my training classes, but he and I hadn't ever really talked. He was really close to Lissa and Rose, but never really gave me the time of day. I didn't mind, I mean to each their own, right?

I finished my laps in record time and smiled to myself. Tomorrow I would push it up to six miles. Eddie stopped next to me and patted me on the back. "Great job Sam. I think that was your best yet."

"Yeah, it is, thanks Eddie." I started to walk back in the gym when he cleared his throat and stopped walking. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to take a quick walk and we could talk." He looked at the ground the entire time shuffling his feet. It was not the norm that I was aware of for Eddie.

"Yeah sure, I have a little while." I walked next to him and he headed in the direction of the trail that looped around campus. He stayed quiet for a while. I figured that he was trying to gather his thoughts so I let him be until he was ready. A few minutes later he stopped at a bench and asked for me to sit down. I was actually getting a little concerned about him.

"Sam, I am really sorry, that I haven't been the most accepting person towards you. I was not sure of the idea of having humans on campus or training to protect the Moroi. Out of the three that were asked to come and train, you are the only one who stayed. And not only did you stay, but you work harder than any novice in this school. You prove yourself every day that you want this and actually care about this. And well, I want us to be friends. I want you to forgive me for how I have acted." He stood in front of me with his hands shoved into his pockets staring at the ground. I sat there for a moment processing what he had just said. I hadn't even though twice about the fact he might not like me. It didn't bother me, but I really appreciated him actually talking to me about how he felt. Definitely not a guy move.

I got up and hugged him. "Eddie, I think that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said. I had never even thought about us never talking. I just figured I wasn't the type of person you liked to hang out with. Now, if you were like Jesse and his crew or well half the student body, then I might have just kicked you in the nuts and told you to go bite yourself. And I would really like it if we could be friends."

We walked back to the gym talking about everything we could in a five minute walk. He told me a few of stories about Rose and by the time we made it to the gym I was nearly doubled over laughing. I also figured out why Stan didn't like her much. She sure seemed to like to cause trouble.

Eddie stopped in front of the gym door and smiled. "So, you want to watch a movie in my room tonight. There are going to be a few other people there too."

"Yeah, I would really like that. I'll see you at practice then." I nodded and walked into the gym. I was surprised that Dimitri wasn't there yet, so I went ahead and walked back out to the track and started running again. I was in such a good mood and not really paying attention when Rose came up to me and swatted me on the back. I missed my footing and took a dive to the ground. I landed wrong on my hand and felt and heard a ghastly cracking sound. Pain ran through my hand and arm and I screamed out. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. Within a few minutes Dimitri was there helping me to the clinic. "It cannot be broken," I cried. "Dimitri, how am I supposed to train and catch up if my hand is broken?"

"It's okay, you will be fine. You are already catching up nicely and we will train harder when you are patched up." I nodded and started to fade into the darkness. I was so tired I felt like I was going to be sick. We barely made it into the clinic when I gave into my feelings and threw up into the closest garbage can. It was really gross. I slumped down on the floor and leaned my head onto the floor. The pain numbing a little as I fell into the sweet, sweet darkness.

I woke up and found myself, yet again in the med clinic. I was none too pleased about that. I knew I had missed all of my classes today and now that my hand was broken, I would not be able to train for the next six weeks while it healed. I looked around and Rose jumped up off the seat and leaned over the bed. "Sam, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I was just saying hi and you had your ear things in and I am so, so sorry Sam." I looked over and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have to make you get up early with me when I can train again so you can help me out." She gave me an odd look. "Why won't you be training any time soon?" Now it was my turn to give her an odd look. "Because I broke my hand. I might not be a doctor, but I don't think it takes one to see it is definitely broken." I lifted my hand to show her and to my surprise there was no pain, no swelling and best of all, no cast. "There is something pretty awesome about having two friends that can heal, you never stay hurt for long," Rose said laughing at me bending and twisting my hand.

"So, I can train tonight?" I asked getting really excited.

Rose shook her head. "Not today, but you should be good to go on Monday." I frowned a little not wanting to be out of it for three days. "Hey, you should be happy. You get a whole weekend to hang out and Eddie has been in a few times to see you. What's going on with him?" she winked. I shook my head. "Nothing, we are just friends. He took me for a walk and apologies for not be very accepting of me. I thought it was nice." Rose raised her eye brows. "Mhmm…so why has he come over three times to see you?"

"I do not know Rose, now can I get out of here?"

We walked back to the dorms in silence. Rose kept giving me freaky sidelong glances and grinning. "What time is it?" I asked. She looked at her watch. "Four thirty."

"Damn it, I was supposed to meet Eddie in his room for four. Do you think I should still go?

"Umm yeah, I think our little Eddie has a crush on you Sam." I rolled my eyes at her and walked into the dorm. "What room is he in?" I asked. Rose got one of her looks that she was up to something. "402 have fun Sam," she said waving and winking. I rolled my eyes at her and headed up to Eddies room. When I got to his door I suddenly felt really nervous. I haven't been to anyone's room other than Lissa and Roses. And definitely not a boys room. This was a whole new territory for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review if you have enjoyed this story.**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

Chapter 12-

I stood outside of Eddies' door for a few moments trying to smooth my hair down and look somewhat presentable. I should have gone back to my room and changed, but I was here and we were just friends. I knocked softly on the door and waited a moment. I was getting ready to turn around and head back to my room when the door flew open. A smile spread across Eddies' face and he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. "Are you okay?" he said looking me over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess having a couple of friends that can heal you comes in handy." I laughed feeling a bit nervous. I looked around his room and no one was there. "Where is everyone?" I asked. He looked around the room with a shy smile. "I actually told them I had to cancel. I didn't want to do a movie night without you. I mean, well, I thought we could talk some more." I nodded. "Oh, well, I could come back tomorrow for a movie night. I am not allowed to train until Monday, so I'm free all weekend."

Just then there was a knock at his door. He gave me a confused look and went to answer it. Much to his surprise and mine, in walked Rose, Christian, Adrian and Lissa carrying a stack of movies, popcorn, pizza, soda, an array of junk food and alcohol. I was going to have a talk with Adrian about his alcohol abuse. "We thought you would actually need movies and junk food for a movie night," Rose grinned.

"Yeah, and you can't have a movie night without friends." Lissa said plopping on the floor pulling and me down next to her.

"Yeah, maybe they wanted to be alone," Christian said looking between Eddie and me. I shook my head and threw a movie at his head. It didn't hit, but still made him duck. Ha, take that Christian. I looked over at Adrian who gave me a wink and went to sit next to Rose. I had to admit, Adrian, was yummy!

Lissa cuddled into Christian who had come to sit behind her and leaned over to me. "How are you feeling?" I smiled and shook my head. "I'm great now Liss thanks for everything." She tilted her head to the side and gave me a funny look. "I didn't heel you, Adrian did." My eyes went wide and I looked over at Adrian who looked like he was already feeling pretty good and messing with Rose. "Maybe you should go thank him," she said looking in the direction I was. I nodded and got up.

"It seems I have some thanks to give you," I said as I sat next to him. Rose shot me a grateful smile and walked over to talk to Eddie. "It was nothing my beautiful human friend." I rolled my eyes. The smell of alcohol was a little overwhelming. I probably could have gotten drunk just by being in contact with him. "Well, you have no idea what it means to me." We sat in silence for a while before he decided he was bored and wanted to play a game. "Who's up for twenty questions?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again. "I would have to be about as drunk as you in order to play that game," I told him.

He gave me a serious look. "Well then, I think we should rectify the situation at hand," he said handing me a bottle of vodka. I took the bottle and shook my head. "No, thanks drunk boy, but I don't drink."

"Have you ever had a drink," Rose said taking the bottle and taking a quick drink.

"No," I said a little embarrassed.

The bottle was making its way around my friends all of whom had no issues with the drink.

"Well", Adrian said. "What better time to try than now, at least you're with friends, right?" I looked over at Eddie and Lissa who just shrugged at me. "Seriously, if you are going to do it no better time than now. Let us shave off that good girl exterior and show the crazy in you that's waiting to burst free," Rose said handing me a cup. I looked down at the cup and shrugged. I took a sip of it and nearly died. "What the hell is this crap? Lighter-fluid?" Everyone laughed. I didn't find it funny, this stuff was nasty.

"Take a few more drinks and you won't even notice the burn anymore," Adrian said taking another swig from the bottle.

An hour later we were all pretty happy. Okay they were pretty happy, I was drunk. They obviously had a better tolerance to vodka than I did. Adrian got a sly smile. "Okay, time for twenty questions. We rectified the drunk situation now it's time to play," he said going to sit in the circle with everyone else. And of course since I was drunk I just shrugged and sat down with them. "Now, since Sam is new here and we really don't know shit about her except that she is going to kick ass one day and she's human, we are going to ask her questions first. "Fine, but payback is a bitch. Just remember that when it's your turn," I slurred.

"Yeah okay, drunk girl. And remember I have a built in lie detector so I know when you are lying," Adrian informed me. "Yeah, yeah, let's just do this."

"Okay, we will start with me and work clockwise around the circled. So after me will be Rose then Eddie, Lissa and Christian." I nodded my head very enthusiastically. "Okay question one," I said.

"Okay Sam, what are your hobbies outside of working out all the time?" I thought about this for a moment.

"Well, I used to be big into choir at my old school. So I guess singing and I like being outside." Adrian smiled over at me. "Well, maybe after this we will have to play truth or dare and see what you can do with those vocals of yours."

"No way," I said. "I'm not drunk enough for that."

Rose smiled one over her evil smiles at me. "Have you ever been with a guy?" I shook my head. "Nope."

"Wow, how far have you gone with a guy?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nope, one question per customer at a time. Try again later."

Eddie laughed. "Okay, I'll ask the question then. How far have you been with a guy?" I shook my head at him. "That is so not right Eddie, that question was already asked. You should be more original." He just laughed at me. "Nope, that's my question and I want my answer." I frowned at him and took another drink of vodka. "I haven't been anywhere with a guy."

Upon that admission the game took off. Everyone just stared at me for a minute. "You mean… you haven't even kissed a guy?" Lissa asked.

"Nope."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Have you looked at me? I'm not exactly girlfriend make out fondle material. I'm just Sam. The loner looser fat kid that was going nowhere in life." I looked down at my drink and downed it. This get together was starting to really suck. I decided I wanted another drink and got up to get bottle. I grabbed it only to find that it was empty. Well damn. I sat back down looking at all my friends who were just staring at me.

"Sam, when you got here, a lot of people thought that, but have you looked in the mirror lately?" Rose said. I just shook my head looking down into my empty glass.

"Your looking pretty damn hot," Lissa informed me with a little purr. Yes, she was drunk too, because she would never purr at anyone otherwise. I looked up at her eyeing me.

"What?"

"When is the last time you went shopping?" Lissa asked grinning at Rose who was nodding.

"Right before I came here. Why?"

"Because you really need to get some new threads."

I looked down at my running pants and tank top. "What's wrong with these? And what is wrong with the rest of my clothes?"

"Sam, this is now an intervention. You have lost a lot of weight and are looking yummy. You need to get some cloths that fit!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I can't afford to go cloths shopping. And what is the point if I am hoping to lose even more weight. I'll just have to go shopping all over again."

"So," Lissa and Rose said in unison. "That's the joys of it all."

"First off, I hate shopping. Second off, I don't have the money to go shopping and third, how are we supposed to go shopping when we are in the middle of hell." I asked

Adrian, Christian and Eddie all got up at this point. "Well, this is girl talk. We are going to replenish our supplies of junk food. We'll be back later."

We all just waved them out without even looking at them. "Women," Eddie muttered. "Can't even be safe in my own room." Rose was snapping her fingers in front of my face now to get my attention back to the conversation.

"What about the allowance you get? I know you haven't been spending it because you only get letters from your family and the occasional package from them."

I looked over at her astonished. "What are you doing going through my mail you crazy stalker girl?"

"That doesn't matter. Why can't you afford to go shopping?"

I sighed and looked over at the only girlfriends I have ever had. "Because I want to send my mom and dad to Mexico for their anniversary in January. I have just enough to cover it all." They both looked at me shocked. "You are paying for your parents to go to Mexico?" Rose asked. I nodded. "And that's why you haven't gotten anything for yourself?" I nodded again. "Well, that only leaves on option," Lissa said with a grin. "We convince Kirova to let Dimitri take us to Missoula and I will let you go crazy." I laughed. "You really think that Kirova is going to let us all go shopping? And how are you going to afford to take me shopping?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "For one, spirit girl over there basically has an unlimited bank account. She is a princess after all and second off, she is spirit girl. It's not that hard to convince anyone to do anything she wants them to." I looked between the two of them and began to grin. "Okay, but I'm paying you back," I said to Liss who was now clapping with excitement. "Yay, I will go and convince Kirova tomorrow, but for now, we need more drinks."

And just on Q the boys all walked in holding more vodka. I was really starting to like Vodka. Adrian plopped down next to me and refilled my cup that in my opinion had been empty for way too long. I told Adrian about our pending shopping adventure and he was all too eager to join us. "You can be my personal guardian Sam. I know you will take good care of me." He said rapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into an awkward drunk side hug.

"In your dreams stalker boy." I knew I was going to regret that later, but I was in too good of a mood to care at that moment. Eddie and Christian decided they wanted to go as well just to get the hell out of our prison. It was going to be a fun trip.

"So, what are you going to tell Kirova to convince her to let you all come along with me cousin," Adrian said. "I'm gunna tell that bitch…please. Yup, that's what I'm gunna say alright." I laughed and started to feel a little sick. I got up to go to the bathroom. Big mistake. I swayed a little and the next thing I knew the floor was getting close really fast. Well, damn! Not again. Why do I keep passing out?


	15. Chapter 15

**I know i know...i'm sorry for the delay, but Frostbite took off. So i am going to do my best to get back to this and do Shadow kiss at the same time. So read review and enjoy. Remember the more reviews i get, the faster the chaps wil come! *Evil laugh* power is a wonderful thing! lol j/k but really you all need to review! :-D**

* * *

Chapter 13

Before I even opened my eyes the next morning, I could tell that I was already regretting my decision to let loose and have some alcoholic fun. My head was killing me and I felt sick. I smelled horrible. It was like the booze was seeping out of my pours. I groaned and tried to roll over, but I was trapped by an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "Oh hell," I thought. "What did I do last night?"

I bolted out of bed and was standing in the center of the room looking around trying to recall everything that had happened. Eddie bolted up taking a defensive position next to me waiting for any threat that might have made me jump so fast. His face was confused when he looked around and saw nothing or no one there besides the six people who crashed in his room the night before.

"What's the matter?" he asked still waiting for a threat to come bursting into the room at any moment.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked finally starting to get my baring straight. "And why in the hell did I wake up cuddled up next to Adrian?" I pointed over to where he was now laying awake with one hand placed behind his head smiling like nothing happened. Well for me, waking up in the arms of a guy, is not a nothing. It's something; something big! I looked over at him and glared. "What were you thinking when you decided to cozy up to me last night?" I asked accusingly. By this time Lissa and Christian were up watching my freak out session. Lissa looked truly concerned and Christian just smirked. I turned to Eddie, who for some bizarre reason still was in a defensive stance. "And what the hell are you doing Eddie? Do you think some Strigoi are going to just saunter in here and want to join our little party?" I don't know why I was so angry, but I was. I looked over at Rose who was still fast asleep. What the hell? Did I need to hit her in the head with a brick in order to wake her?

Adrian got up and walked over to me draping his arm around my shoulder. "Sam, you are a feisty little creature aren't you?" I looked at him steam bellowing out of my ears. I turned around narrowing my eyes, hoping I looked as dangerous as I felt. "If you ever want to see another day of drinking and smoking I would highly suggest that you do not talk to me like that again." I turned around and stormed out of the room. I ran down the stair and into my room slamming the door behind me with such force I thought it would fall off the hinges.

"What the hell just happened?" I thought to myself. I slept with Adrian Ivashkov. Yes, we only slept but still, that was not an experience I wanted to have while drunk.

I was so angry with myself that I didn't care if I was okay or not. I needed to work out. I through on a pair of shorts and a tank top noticing for the first time how big they had actually gotten on me. After throwing on my shoes I bolted from my room and towards the track. I knew I would pay later for now stretching, but right now I could care less. I just ran as hard as I could, trying to work out my anger.

Blaring my IPod I was going into my eighth mile when I felt my leg start cramping excruciatingly. I slowed to walk and eventually stopped to try and stretch it out. God, it hurt like hell and I knew I was going to have one of those limps that came with this kind of cramp…great.

"Decided to skip stretching today did ya?" I turned to see Eddie walk up beside me. Sitting down he began to massage my calf and did it feel good. "Thanks Eddie." He just nodded concentrating for a moment on my leg. I was really glad at that moment that I had decided to shave the day before.

"So, what happened back there?" he asked breaking the silence. I looked over at him embarrassed by my odd freak out in his room this morning. "I don't know," I lied trying to stand up. "Don't," he said. "You're just going to hurt yourself even worse if you don't let me rub this muscle lose." I sighed and sat back down next to him. He began rubbing my sore calf again and smiled. "You're a really bad liar, you know that?"

I shook my head in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you." I had already embarrassed myself today, why the hell not continue the trend of the day? I told him everything. About how I liked Adrian, but not anything more than a friend and how I didn't want my first time being held in the arms of a man while I slept be the cause of some crazy drunk night. "I wanted it to be special. With someone I really cared about or loved even," I said looking down at the grass. Eddie nodded as he kept massaging my calf. "Is there someone special you had in mind?" he asked. "No," I said with a laugh. "And probably never will." I thought I saw a hint of sadness cross his features, but it quickly dissolved back into Eddies thinking face. "It will still be special when the right person comes along."

He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me up. "Come on. You better call it good for now. I don't want to have to explain why I allowed you to go do something I knew you weren't supposed to." I laughed and started walking back. "You think I'm kidding," Eddie said shaking his head. "Stan would yell at me because he is your mentor and would feel the need to yell at me because he's a prick and Dimitri, well he scares me. He has taken a liking to you and if he found out about your morning adventure and you cramping like you did…well, let's just say I don't want to feel the pain that would come with his punishment." I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not so sure about that. He's probably just doing it to please Rose."

Eddie stopped walking and grabbed my hand pulling me back to him. "Sam, you need to stop talking like that." His tone was a mix of frustration, anger and sadness. What the hell was that all about? I gave him a confused look and smiled. "Like what?"

"Like you think that you're not worth anyone's time. Like you're not good enough. Like your ugly or something."

I stood there looking at him with my mouth hanging open. I can't believe he figured me out. I always joked about it when conversations came up. It was true I felt that way, but never before had anyone figured out I wasn't joking when I talked like that about myself and here he was calling my bluff. Tears were threatening to spill over and I blinked furiously to keep them at bay. Then anger took over. "Eddie look around you. No one accepts me here. Hell you didn't even accept me until recently." I saw hurt and regret flash in his eyes, but I just kept going. "I am not one of you and I will never really belong. Now look at me and tell me what you see. I am not strong as you or fast as you and no matter what I do or how hard I train I will probably never meet the expectations of the guardians. I am probably putting the Moroi more at risk by staying around and trying then I would if I just packed my crap and hightailed it out of here." I shook my head trying to keep the tears away but to no avail. They came flowing down my cheeks and I did what I did best lately when I was upset. I ran.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is chapter 14. and for those of you waiting for Shadow kiss i am writing up my outline so chapter 1 Should be up in the next couple of days. So for now enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 14-

I had no idea where I was running to. I just ran as fast and as far as I could. Tears blurred my vision and soon I found I was devastatingly lost. I slowed down and tried to clear my eyes, but it was dark and I was surrounded by woods. Well shoot. I looked up to see if I could use the stars to figure out where I was, but the clouds covered them. I figured I would have to wait until the sun came up to try and find my way back. If I tried now I would just get myself even more lost. Hopefully someone would notice my absence and try to find me.

I settled next to a tree and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was only wearing shorts and a tank and it was definitely getting colder. After a few minutes I started to doze. Hell maybe if I slept it wouldn't feel like such a long time to wait for my rescue party or the sun to come up, so I went with it. I don't know how long I was out for when I started hearing movement. My eyes shot open and I jumped up. It was the first time that I realized I was outside of the schools wards. How stupid could I be? If it was someone looking for me they would be calling my name, not just walking around aimlessly. I took up a defensive stance readying myself for an attack if one was going to come.

After a few moments I heard laughing. I couldn't see much but my eyes adjusted enough to see the outlines of things around me. Weapon Sam, you need a weapon. I scanned the area around me for anything finally settling on a broken branch that looked surprisingly close to the shape of a stake. I had no idea how to use one, but I had taken anatomy last year at my old school and I did know where the heart was and that I had to get to it.

The laughing got closer and I saw a shadow dart from my left. "Well, isn't today my lucky day," said the figure coming to stand in front of me. "Are you lost little girl?" He tilted his head to the side and took me in while I just stared at him. He doesn't know I go to St. Vlads. That's good. I have a slight advantage. He doesn't know I have training. I could take him by surprise hopefully stake his heart and run like hell. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would give me a good head start and hopefully I could make my way back to the academy. My hands were sweating and my heart was pumping. I was not ready for this. Fear was taking over and adrenalin was pumping through me keeping me alert and hopefully alive.

"So, are you lost?" he repeated. The break in the clouds let the moon shine down and I saw the hint of the red around his eyes to confirm what I had feared. He was a Strigoi and I was probably screwed. I decided to play dumb and nodded. "Yeah, I was hiking with my friends and well, I walked off to use the bathroom and couldn't find my way back." He tisked at me, tilting his head to take me in again. "Well, I suppose I really am lucky. If you are lost then you probably have people close by looking for you. The more the better." My heart thumped in my chest. By now people probably were looking for me and I'm not so sure it would be guardians. Knowing my friends they probably would just head out to find me not telling anyone that I was gone. God they could be such idiots sometimes. I really hope they had enough sense to tell someone. "So do you live around here? Maybe you could point me in the direction of the road," I asked hoping he was still buying it. He sniffed the air and turned back towards me. Creepy much. "You're lying to me Samantha." My heart stopped and fear surged shot through me. It was almost blinding. "How do you know my name?" I gripped my makeshift stake at my back waiting for him to be distracted. "Now now Sam, I can't tell you that. It would ruin my plans for you." He smiled and took a step forward. "I can smell them on you and it is wonderful."

"Smell who?" I asked

"Moroi."

Fear, more than I thought possible shot through me. The anger pumped through my veins giving me the strength to try and fight. I shot out and kicked his knees. They buckled and he went down. I jumped on him and stabbed him hoping I got the heart. I didn't wait I just got up and ran. Even if I didn't get the heart he would be down for a few minutes. I ran harder than I had in my life hoping I was going in the right direction. I didn't know how far from school I was, but I knew I was farther than it would take for that Strigoi to recover. Don't panic Sam. Just run and run as fast as you can.

I had probably run a couple of miles when I felt a vibration coming from my bra. God how stupid am I? I always have my phone on me, but the fear had wiped my brain of all thought except to fight and flee. I grabbed for my phone still running. "Sam, where are you?" Rose asked. "Strigoi," I whispered. "You have to get help. I'm out of the schools wards and I'm lost. There are Strigoi out here. I know of one, but there might be more, I don't know. Rose help." I heard a door open and Rose started yelling. "Sam, you have to give me something. We are going to find you. I need to know what is around you." I quickly looked around for something, anything. To my left I noticed something that looked like a cave. "Caves," I whispered. "There are caves to my left." I heard a sigh. "Go to the caves Sam and don't move unless you absolutely have to. Now stay on the phone I'm getting help." I heard her banging on doors and screaming. "Open the door damn it. Sam is being attacked. Strigoi." I heard running and more banging. Soon I heard a lot of commotion. They were coming for me. I crouched in the cave praying they would make it in time. I didn't want to die. "Sam," came a new voice. "Sam, are you okay?" It was Stan. "I'm fine; I just don't know where I am. If I knew what direction the school was in I could make a run for it." I was whispering so I wouldn't draw attention to my hiding place. "Sam, you are strong, just stay put we are on our way." I nodded trying to fight the tears. I don't know how long I sat when I heard something from behind me. "Come out come out wherever you are. I know you're in here Samantha. I can smell you." Shit. "He's here I whispered as quietly as I could. "Sam, run straight as fast as you can." It was Dimitri. "We are closing in, but you need to run." I got up from where I was sitting and ran again. I shoved my phone back into my bra. My head was pounding and I knew I had a nasty cut from one of the many branches that had hit me. I don't know how long I ran for but it had to have been a while when I saw flashlights. I picked up the pace. "I'm here," I screamed. "Guardian Alto, Belikov, I'm here." The flashlights beamed in my digestion as I started closing in the last few hundred yards to my protection.

I had them in my sight when pain shot through my body. The worst pain that I had ever felt in my life. The last thing I saw was the horrified eyes of my mentors as they ran for me. Then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**I really must love you guys. two updates in one day. Well this chapter was pretty fun to write. Sam is quite the charector. I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time out to review. You guys are the best. Lets see if we can get even more!**

**So read, be happy, laugh and then review.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 15-

The pain subsided and all I could feel was pure bliss. The world was hazy and I could see people standing around me. Wait, Me? I looked down at myself wondering how I could be doing this. Then it clicked. I'm dead. For some odd reason, I was not scared or upset. I was more intrigued than anything. I walked around everyone so I could get a closer look at myself. The experience was disturbing to say the least. My neck had been ripped open and blood pooled around me. I looked over my shoulder to see the strigoi dead, a stake still sticking out of his heart. "She's still alive, but barely," Dimitri yelled lifting me up. I walked over and looked at my face. It was pale and void of life. Everyone took off running back towards campus, but for some reason I felt like sticking around. I walked back to the Strigoi that had attacked me and looked down at him. "Not so tuff now are ya?" I said with a smirk. "You may have gotten the best of me, but look what happened to you. I guess we won huh?" I walked a little further away and lay on my back watching the stars. "Wonder how long I get to hang out like this. It's kind of peaceful," I said to no one. Then a thought hit me. My parents, what would they do? I was their only child. I couldn't leave them. It would kill them. Flashes of my life started pouring through my head. My wonderful family whom I loved more than my own life, Tasha who had taught me how to love myself, and my family here at the school who in the last few days I had not treated so well. I began to regret how I acted and wanted so much to get back to them to tell them I was sorry. To tell Eddie, I didn't mean what I said and that he was right. I needed to tell Adrian that I was sorry for my reaction to him cuddling with me. I know he only wanted to make sure I was okay. He was such a good friend. I needed to tell everyone thank you and tell them I loved them so much. I needed to get back to them. I just didn't know how. I got up and started to run in the direction the rest of them took off. I needed to get back.

The sun was beginning to rise in the east and I could see the shadow of the school ahead of me. I picked up my pace. I had to get there. Just as the school seemed to be within reach I stopped. "Sam, I'm so sorry," Rose cried walking towards me. I tried to talk but nothing would come out. "Don't try, you can't talk. I'm pretty good at figuring out what you want to say though." I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "I'm sorry Rose," I mouthed. "I didn't mean for this." She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." I looked down. "Tell Eddie I am sorry." She nodded tears rolling down her cheeks now. I walked a little closer now wanting to hug her and tell her I was going to be okay. I reached out and as I wrapped my arms around her I felt warm and cold and warm again and was sucked away.

I had no idea what was happening but I was once again in the darkness. I could hear voices around me and crying somewhere near my feet. "Well, this is odd," I said. The talking stopped. "I was just talking to Rose and now I'm back in the dark. What the hell?" I heard a gasp and hands touching me. "Get the doctor," someone yelled and then I heard a door slam open. "God, what is up? If I'm dead why am I feeling so much pain all of the sudden. This must be hell. Of course if this was hell, why would there be a doctor and shouldn't I be burning." I was completely confused. "Sam, can you hear me?" I nodded. "If this is heaven it sucks. Can't a girl be left alone for five minutes to sleep? I just died. Now unless it's a direct order from God himself, I am not waking up so go away." I heard someone snort and some laughter. "Really? It's not funny. I just watched myself die. I saw my neck and eww. Then I was talking to Rose and didn't even get to finish what I was saying because someone up here was so impatient for me to arrive. Now the least you can do is let me be for a while." I rolled over and pulled the blanket up around me when searing pain swept through my body. I let out a scream and bolted up right in bed. I opened my eyes for the first time and looked around. All my friends were standing next to me. Most were smiling and crying. The guardians in the room smiled and had a look of relief in their eyes. Adrian however, was next to the bed in a chair asleep. That kind of confused me, but I didn't think much about it.

A moment later the door swung open and Rose ran in followed by Dr. Olendski. "Sam!" Rose screamed. "I didn't know what happened. I was talking to you and you were saying goodbye and then you just vanished. I…" Rose stopped and looked at Adrian passed out in the chair. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at me. "Adrian saved you. But how?" she asked looking over at Lissa. "He isn't a healer." Lissa shrugged and walked over to me. "It doesn't matter, Sam is alive and that's all that counts." Rose and Lissa through their arms around me and I gasped as the pain washed over me again. Pulling back I looked at the two of them and around the room to everyone who was standing there. "What's going on?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. Rose and Lissa looked at each other and then back to the guardians. They all looked a little nervous and averted their eyes when I looked over to them. This could not be good. "Well," Lissa said. "Your shadow kissed," Rose finished like it was no big deal.

I was incredibly confused. The words sounded familiar but I just couldn't place them right now. I was so tired and my body ached. Dr. Olendski finally stepped forward. "Sam, do you know what happened?" I looked up at her trying to remember everything. They all waited in silence as I put all the pieces of what happened together. Then I gasped remember seeing myself lying on the ground blood everywhere. "I died," I said tears forming in my eyes. "But how? I can't be here if I died. People don't come back." I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head. There was so much blood.

Lissa looked into my eyes and sighed. "Some people do, Sam." I didn't understand any of this. I wanted to not think about this. "Where is Eddie?" I asked trying to change the subject. Rose jumped up. "Oh God, Eddie. He was so upset when we were told you were gone." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the door. "Okay," was all I could say.

I leaned my head back on my pillow completely drained. Who would have known that dying and coming back would take so much out of a person. Well, I'll have to remember that for when I write my book about my out of body experience. I mean isn't that what people do when they die and come back. The next think I knew I was surrounded in darkness and the quiet felt amazing.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know this one is short, but a new chap will be up in a little bit, i just have to type it up. So read, enjoy and REVIEW! The more reviews the more i write. **

* * *

Chapter 16-

The darkness started to fade and I was surrounded by sunlight. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was standing in a in a beautiful forest. Behind me was a stream with small waterfalls falling from the rocks above. It was the most amazing place I had ever seen. I lay on the grass and inhaled the scent of the water and trees and listened to the sounds of the forest and the water falling. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Do you like it?" I opened my eyes to see Adrian standing over me. "It is beautiful," I told him. I didn't get up I just laid there soaking up the sereneness. Adrian lay down next to me and gave me a sad smile. "I think we need to talk about what happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling. I died and this is heaven. Then I looked at him. "If this is heaven, why are you here?"

"Sam, this is not heaven and you are not dead."

"Of course I am. No one could have lived through what happened to me. That Strigoi got the better of me, but the guardians got him and I'm okay. I accept it."

Adrian nodded his head. "Sam, do you remember that I am able to go into people's dreams?"

I nodded.

"Well, I created this dream for you. Sam, I brought you back from death. Yes, you did die, but I had to bring you back."

I didn't know what to say really. "Thank you, I guess. I just don't understand how or why?"

Adrian actually laughed. "Well, the how is a bit complicated. I am not even sure how I did it, but the why, that's easy. Sam, you are too good of a friend. I couldn't just let you die, not when there was a chance that I may be able to save you. This world would be pretty dull without you in it." He shrugged and gave me a small smile.

"Well, I haven't exactly been the best friend in the world lately. Adrian, I'm really sorry about blowing up at you. I guess I was just freaked out by it."

Adrian scooted closer to me and pulled me into him. "Sam, there's more."

I sighed and looked over at him. He was looking extremely nervous. "That doesn't sound very good Adrian."

"Well, it just depends on how you see it. I don't think it's all that bad, but you very well may think it is."

Adrian looked over at me for some reaction I'm sure. I sighed and shrugged. "You might as well tell me what's going on. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"Well, you know how Rose and Lissa are bonded. They have a psychic link to each other that allows Rose to know what Lissa is feeling or what she is doing whenever she needs to weather she likes it or not."

I nodded.

"Well, there is a chance that we may end up with a bond like that."

"A chance?"

"Yeah, well there isn't any record of a human ever being Shadow Kissed before. Looks like you're the first for a lot in our world."

"Great, now I'm going to be a lab rat to a bunch of vampires. Just my luck."

Adrian knew I was terrified. The snarkier my comments the more scared I usually was. "I know you're scared Sam, but we will figure this all out."

"Adrian, what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Sam. I wish I had all the answers for you. I really do, but I don't. Rose said that she would help you when and if things start to happen." Adrian looked down. I know he felt bad for everything but he saved my life. How could I be mad about this when I was alive? Yes, I was scared, but I was not mad.

"Adrian, Thank you for saving my life. I don't even know how to begin to thank you. And I'm not mad at you for anything. I'm scared, but I'm not mad. You gave me a second chance at life that most people never get."

Adrian gave me a small smile and wiped the tears I didn't even know I had shed. "Well, if you really wanted to thank me, you could say you'll become my guardian when you graduate."

I couldn't help the laugh. "Well, if I am going to have some freaky psychic bond with you, I'm assuming that's a given." I smiled over at him hoping that he could see that I was not mad at him. I looked into his eyes and got some goose bumps. He really was amazing.

"It's time to wake up Sam. Our friends are getting worried." I leaned over and kissed Adrian's cheek. As the dream faded I knew I had finally found my place in this world, surrounded by vampires, and Dhampirs. I really was a lucky girl.

* * *

**LITTLE GREEN BUTTON WANTS YOU TO PUSH IT! PUSH IT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is a little boring, but well, she needed to know her friends still loved her. Anyways, read, enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapter 17-

I felt a warm hand squeezing mine. "Sam, are you waking up? Can you hear me?"

I slowly pealed my eyes open and groaned. I had a headache from hell and my entire body felt like I had been hit by a bus. "Damn Adrian, I appreciate you bringing me back from the dead and all, but couldn't you have healed some of the pain away." I heard laughing and looked over at him. "Not funny, Adrian. I hurt like hell." I took a deep breath and winced as pain shot through my chest. "Mmm… I think I should have stayed dead. At least there was no pain."

The door to my room opened and in walked Stan, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Rose. They all had stupid grins on their faces and I really wanted to just deck them, but I hurt to bad to even try. "It's nice to see you up," Stan said coming over to sit next to me. "Yeah, we thought you would never wake up," Eddie added.

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

I looked over at Lissa wide eyed. "Two days?"

"Yeah, you were hilarious when you first came back to life. You thought angels were talking to you and you were pretty mad at them."

I glared over at Christian. "I did no such thing."

"Yeah you did," Lissa said.

I glared at them and sat up. "Well, since I slept for two days, I'm outta here." I through my feet over the side of the bed and was trying to hop down when Adrian and Stan pushed me back down. "Oh no you don't Sam. Not until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health." Stan stroked my hair back giving me one of his fatherly smiles.

"I actually hate to agree with him Sam, actually it's killing me, but he is right." Stan shot a glare in Adrian's direction. "If you are going to be my guardian, I need you strong."

"Yeah, no doubt," I snorted. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be defending you from more than just Strigoi."

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, she's back," Rose said coming over to give me a hug. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"I tell you what you let me out of here so I can get back to training and I'll do my best not to die again."

Dimitri shook his head. "Sam, you have to rest. It's a good thing we knew you would try something like this. You are way too much like Rose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we all figured you would try to bolt," Adrian said. "So I asked them all to help me keep you from hurting yourself."

"We are all taking shifts watching you," Lissa said. "Rose and I are going to alternate days sleeping in your room and the guys are going to alternate watching your door, just in case you decided to sneak out while we are sleeping."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said exasperated.

"Nope, you're stuck with us until the doc gives you the all clear."

I sighed. "Guys can I talk to Guardian Alto and Belikov alone for a moment."

My friends all nodded and filed out of the room. "We'll be right outside when you're done," Eddie said kissing the top of my head. I nodded and gave him a smile as he shut the door behind him.

Dimitri came forward and stood on the other side of my bed. "Sam, what is it?" he asked.

I looked at my hands. "I'm not sure where to even begin. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't even realize I was outside of the schools wards until it was too late. I should have never taken off." I buried my head in my hands as the tears began to stream down my face. "I put everyone in danger. You could have been killed and it would have been my entire fault."

I felt Stan push my hair back. "Sam, it was an accident. No, you should not have taken off like that, but we are just happy that you are okay. And no one would have been killed. Remember the Strigoi can't get past the wards and there was only one of them and ten of us. We were fine."

I looked back up at them and wiped my eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. I love it here, but I don't know if I will ever be strong enough to be a guardian. I mean look what happened."

Dimitri smiled. "Sam, you fought and staked a Strigoi in the heart. You have never even been trained to fight with anything other than what you were born with, yet you managed to find a weapon, and use it to your advantage. We have students that have been here since they were in kindergarten, that wouldn't have been able to do what you did. Most would have been killed before they could have even run."

"Sam," Stan said. "When you are feeling better and cleared, I would like to add even more practices if you are up to it. I think it's time that you learned how to use a stake and any other type of weapon you may be able to find properly. Guardian Belikov and I will alternate trainings with you. Would you like that?" I nodded fighting the tears that threatened to fall again. They smiled. Stan patted my hand and got up. "I'll go get Doctor Olendski and see about getting you out of here."

A little while later all my friends made their way back in to help me get back to my dorm which I was very grateful for. I was looking forward to a little bit of normalcy, until I remembered that I would have babysitters for the next three to four weeks.

* * *

**Push the damn green button. Something magical will happen if you do...okay probably not, but still if you love me and Sam then you will review. she's starting to get a complex. Have you seen how sarcastic she is getting. Jeeze, help a girl out and just tell her you love her will ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys, yet another chapter. I am on a roll! However if i dont start feeling the love i'm going to have to cut you all off. Sam is really having issues with you guys not loving her and telling her so. :'-( see she's crying. Okay it's like midnight here so i'm a bit out of it. Anywho, Read, enjoy and REVIEW...i'm not kidding. Review if you love me :-D It's what keeps me writing knowing for a fact you guys actually like my work...lol i'm going to bed you guys. NIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 18-

After two weeks of constant babysitting I was ready to lose my freaking mind. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone waiting outside the door for me. It was time to slip my leash and have a little alone time. I wouldn't be stupid this time and run out of the school wards, but the library seemed like a good place to find quiet time and it had been a while since I just sunk down and read a good book.

I decided that I would make a run for it during my last class. It was my only class that I didn't share with someone. I decided I would excuse myself from class to use the restroom just before it let out and that way I wouldn't be expected to come back and run for it. It was brilliant.

I kept eyeing the clock. It felt like it would move one minute forward and ten minutes back. Class just drug by. Five minutes before class was to let out I walked up to Guardian Evans. "I'm not feeling well, do you mind if I go to the restroom?" He looked up at me and nodded. This was it. I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the door. I ran past the bathroom and down two flights of stairs and out the back entrance. Freedom! I didn't stop running until I got to the library. I took a deep breath as I entered the doors and smiled. It was the first time in weeks I was actually alone.

I made my way up the stairs to the second floor that was usually disserted. I quickly found Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer and sat down to read in a quiet secluded back corner. I laughed to myself realizing that just a few months ago this was all fiction to me and now I lived it every day. Well, not the sparkling crap, but the whole vampire world. I was amazed at the direction my life had taken. It was pretty neat if you ask me.

I don't know how long I had been reading for when I heard someone heading in my direction. "Great, my warden has come to drag me back to jail," I thought. Except, it wasn't one of my friends. Jesse and Ralph rounded the corner and grinned when the saw me. God I think those two were joined at the hip. Maybe they were gay and just haven't come out of their oversized closet yet. Something to ponder.

I decided to ignore them. They were always up to no good and trying to start crap with everyone. They also thought they were God's gift to women and that just made me want to puke. Yeah I know…it really is gross.

Turning back to my book I heard Jesse sigh and sit next to me on the arm of my chair. "Oh Samantha, I hear you decided to finally give being a blood whore a try." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book. "He's talking to you," Ralph roared as he tore my book out of my hands. I looked up now really pissed off. "If you want to end up like the Strigoi that attacked me, then keep up what you are doing right now. If not, I would highly suggest you leave now." I grabbed my book and started to read. "I hear that the Strigoi didn't attack you, that you were in fact his lover. I mean if you wanted to be bit that bad, I would be glad to offer my services. You didn't have to go to a Strigoi for help." I had had it. I grabbed my bag and got up to leave. Jail was better than this. Ralph grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards them. I was caught off guard and stumbled back falling into Jesse's lap. "See now, this is much better." He bent down and sniffed my neck. I closed my eyes contemplating what the outcome would be if I murdered him. He pulled my hair back and kissed my neck. "I know this is something you want Sam. Just say the word and I will give you what you want." My anger boiled over at this point and I slammed my head back as hard as I could breaking his nose. I jumped up and slammed Ralph into the bookshelf. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jesse screamed. "Giving you what you obviously wanted," I said. I started to walk away, but the dumb asses came back for more. Ralph grabbed me around the waist and shoved me as hard as he could back onto the chair. Fine by me, I kicked out with my leg and landed a blow directly into his sternum. That was going to hurt. Jesse was trying to come back and I kicked him where it would hurt. "Have you boys had enough, or do you want to keep going?" I asked grabbing my bag and stepping over them. Ralph just wouldn't give up. He grabbed my foot and sent me falling to the floor hard. Pain seared through my hip and had to fight a scream.

The next thing I knew, flames were surrounding Ralph and Jesse. "You boys just don't know when to stop do you?" Christian said with a wicked grin plastered to his face. Eddie walked around and picked me up off the floor. I could tell he was none too pleased with my little fieldtrip. "I can walk Eddie," I said.

He didn't say anything he just kept walking. "Eddie, put me down and let me walk, I am fine."

He stopped and put me down when we got outside and turned to me. "What the hell happened?"

"I was reading and they decided to pull some shit. I had it under control."

"Yeah, it really looked like it from where I was standing."

"Eddie, what the hell is your problem?"

"Sam, you just took off. You didn't tell anyone where you were going, nothing. Do you know how worried I was?"

I couldn't say anything. I just stared at him. "I went to find you after classes and I was informed you had left for the bathroom not feeling well. Do know I actually went into the girls restrooms trying to find you and make sure you were okay?"

I looked at the ground. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. I just needed to be alone for a while. I felt like I was going to go insane if I didn't get away for just a little while."

Eddie raked his hands through his hair. "Do you know what they could have done to you?" He pointed in the direction of the library. I was actually starting to wonder what Christian was doing up there. It had been a while.

I looked back over at Eddie. "Like I said, I can handle them. Do you think I am that week that I can't protect myself from a couple of hormonal teenager?"

"I saw what he was trying to do to you Sam. That went above just a hormonal teenager."

I was actually starting to get mad. I know Eddie just wanted me to be safe and he was just protecting me, but he was also basically telling me I couldn't handle it myself.

"Look Eddie, I told you I had it under control. I'm sorry that I just took off, but I am a big girl and capable of –"I was cut off by Eddie crushing his lips onto mine. I froze, not knowing what was going on or what the hell just happened. After a few moments Eddie removed his lips from mine, turned and walked away.

I stood and watched him walk away stunned beyond words. The next thing I know I felt a buzzing in my head. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I started to feel nauseated and dizzy. Christian walked over and grabbed me as I stumbled. "CHRISTIAN!" I screeched out. I couldn't stop gigging. "Oh my God, we should totally go get everyone and play truth or dare. That would be so much fun."

Christian looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay Sam, how about we get you back to the dorm and get you into bed. I think you hit your head or something."

"Nope, I'm fantastic. Guess what, Eddie kissed me. He just kissed me then walked away. It's actually kind of sad cause he walked away, but its okay. You are so sweet Christian. Lissa is so lucky to have you. I mean you're smart and funny and handsome."

I hadn't even noticed we were walking the whole time until we came to the door or my dorm. Rose and Lissa came running out concern on their faces. "Where have you been?" They asked.

"I was just beating up Jesse and Ralph. They are probably going to need to go see the doc," I said sitting down on the steps. "HEY! You guys want to play truth or dare with Christian and me? It will be tons of fun."

Lissa and Rose looked at Christian. "What's wrong with her?" Christian shrugged. "I have no idea. She was fine when we found her in the library, more or less and then when I got outside she was like this." They all looked back at me and I was humming row row row your boat while trying to slide down the banister. "I don't feel so good," I said as I leaned over and puked into a trash can. Sitting down Rose came over to me and looked into my eyes. "Has she been drinking?" Then something in her eyes changed and she starting laughing. "She is experiencing Adrian. The bond is starting to show up. Adrian must be in his room drinking. She can't handle alcohol like he can so she is drunk off her ass." She was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach. Lissa opened her mouth to say something when Eddie walked up.

I walked over to him and smiled. "I think we need to try this again," I said slurring my words. I then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss which he gladly returned for about five seconds. He pulled away and made a face. "Have you been drinking?" Rose started to laugh again. "Nope, Adrian has been though." Eddies face turned from shock to realization to anger as he stormed off towards guest housing. We all got up and ran after him. I didn't know what was going on I was just along for the ride. When we got there I ran ahead of everyone up to Adrian's room. "Adrian, come out come out wherever you are. I know you're in there."

The door opened to a very amused looking Adrian. He smiled at me and the next thing I knew he was on the floor with Eddie straddling him.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. It will probably be my last until i get back from Mexico. I will be trying to post another chapter from Shadowkiss hopefully tonight or sometime tomorrow. Also, if you have any idea about this story let me know. I am having a hard time deciding if Adrian diserves to get Sam or if Eddie should finally get the girl. I just dont know. Let me know what you think. This chapter is a little boring, but it brings a few things out that needd be so sam doesnt think Adrian is a complete spoiled royal. anyways enjoy! and dont forget to **REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 19-

Pain shot through my face clearing my drunken mind pretty quick. When I realized that Eddie was rearranging Adrian's face I just acted. I flew at him knocking him across the hall. He hit pretty hard, but at that moment I didn't really care. "Damn it Eddie, that fucking hurt," I yelled rubbing my eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Eddie looked over at me with a look of confusion. Then something crossed his face. Horror? "Oh God Sam, I am so sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't think-"

"That's the problem,"' I said with a sigh. "No one seems to be thinking lately." I shook my head and headed back towards my dorm.

I sat on my bed staring out my window at the sun that was that was just coming up over the horizon. I sighed. It was something I actually did miss. I hadn't been out in it in a while and I just wanted to lye out there and soak up the rays. There was actually a lot about my old life I missed. I wouldn't go back if you paid me, but I missed my family and the sun and well I guess that's about it. I was just having a hard time grasping the fact that for the rest of my life I was going to be bonded to this person. I would feel everything they felt and some day go all freaky like Rose does and see though his eyes. And really, that thought scared me. I did NOT want to see anything through Adrian's eyes when he got…excited.

I was staring out my window when my chest got tight and I felt like I wanted to cry. I had no idea why. I mean, I was sad and a little homesick, but nothing that would make me cry. Then I realized it was coming from Adrian. I knew he wasn't on the verge of tears, but he felt guilt and when I feel guilty about something, I cry. Damn this bond.

I got up and opened my door before Adrian even had a chance to knock. He gave me a startled confused look. I pointed to my head and smiled. "Built in Adrian sensor…remember?" He nodded but no emotion played on his face. It was so not Adrian and this did not suit him at all. "Get in here before the hall matron sees you and we both get in trouble. The last thing I need is for you to get kicked out of school and sent away to where I can't protect you or kick your ass for getting me drunk." Giving me a small smile he walked in. "Above the rules Sam."

I glared at him. "Yeah, you may be, but I most certainly am not. Now what I can I do for you?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"I came to apologize," he said not looking at me. "I didn't realize that it was already starting to happen. It took longer with Rose and Lissa. I never would have done anything like that if I knew it would affect you like that. I never want to hurt you."

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, well, I guess you are forgiven. Just keep it to two bottles from now on. I like my liver the way it is thank you very much."

He nodded and finally gave me a smile. "You did quite the number on Eddie, you know. Lissa said he had a concussion and there was a dent in the wall where his head hit."

My jaw hit the floor. "Shit," I muttered. "I didn't mean to do that. I guess there is going to be a lot of apologizing today."

"Well you can apologize in four hours when you meet us at the gates."

"Why would I be meeting you at the gates in four hours?"

"Because my dear friend, today is the day we go shopping."

Adrian was grinning one of his stupid smiles that makes me want to smack him.

"I am not going shopping," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I am going to bed."

"You can sleep on the ride out there," he said. "Besides you have no choice. You are going to be my guardian, you have to come."

"I'm not your guardian yet," I said glaring at him. "So, therefore I have no obligation to go with you on your little adventure."

"Sam, you said you would go and Rose and Lissa are really looking forward to it."

"That doesn't count," I said pouting. "I was drunk and had no idea what I was agreeing too. And I cant afford to go."

I walked over and sat on my bed looking back out my window.

"Sam, you know this is on Lissa and I, don't you? You don't have to worry about money."

"That's the problem Adrian. I don't feel comfortable with that. I am not a charity case."

"We never thought you were. We just wanted to do something nice for you. You have been a good friend. Truthfully we never thought you would be so…accepting of us."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Accepting of you? Yeah, okay Adrian."

"Sam," Adrian said coming to sit next to me. "You really don't see yourself clearly do you?"

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "Eddie said the same thing to me. I see myself just fine. I see the real me."

"No Sam, you don't. Just come today. I promise you a good time and wont force you to buy a thing if you don't want to. I cant make promises for Lissa, because honestly she will probably buy you everything she thinks would be cute on you. I don't know, I think it's a princess thing."

"Okay, so what's Roses excuse then?" I asked

"She practically is a princess. She's been friends with Lissa since she was in kindergarten."

"Fine," I said glaring at him. "But I am not going to be happy about it. I am only going to please the rest of you."

"Good, now get some rest. I'll call you in two hours so you have time to get ready."

I grunted and face planted into my pillow. "I really hate you right now Adrian. I hope you know that."

"No you don't my little human guardian. You love me," he said kissing the top of my head. "I'll see you in a few hours and we can talk more."

I grunted and through my pillow at him.

After he left my room I decided that an hour and a half of sleep was just going to piss me off so I just stared out my window and watched the sun that was now making the sky shine with beautiful pinks and blues and oranges. I let the rays into my room and pressed my head against the glass and soaked it up. I really had missed the sun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is...Chapter 20. I'm sad i only have four chapters at the most left in this story, but dont worry, Sam is going to have another story for her. She did just start the school year and i have lots planned, but this chapter of her life is quickly coming to an end. I am stil writing and outline for her next story while i finish this one, but do not fear she will return. So please, if you like this story. Read, enjoy and REVIEW. In the next few chapters a lot is going to come out about Sam that no one knows. I left a few hints in this chap so lets see who can figure it out! Review Review Review!**

* * *

Chapter 20-

Four hours later I grudgingly made my way towards the main gates of the academy and my waiting friends. The sun felt so good on my skin I just wanted to sit and bask in all its wonderful glory. I close my eyes and smiled taking a deep breath of crisp fall air. Unfortunately I didn't stop walking and ended up smacking into a tree falling flat on my butt.

I heard Christian's roaring laughter and blushed a little. "Been walking long?" he asked as he and Eddie walked over to me. I internally smiled at myself. I had a plan to get out of playing Barbie today. I looked at them with the best confused look I could muster. When Eddie offered me a hand I pulled away from him. "Who are you?" I asked quietly looking around. The look on his face was priceless. Neither of them knew what to think.

"Sam?" Eddie asked taking a step towards me.

I started to back away from him trying to show them I was scared. Who should win an Oscar for best acting…me? This was too much fun.

"I don't know who you are," I said. "You need to back away before I scream."

Eddie and Christian looked at me concern crossing their faces.

"Maybe we should get someone," Christian suggested.

At this point Lissa and Rose finally made their way to our little group.

"What's up with Sam?" Rose asked taking a bite off of her sugar coated doughnut.

"She tried to spar with a tree and the tree won," Christian said trying not to laugh.

I looked up at them with a blank face.

"I need to go now," I said trying to get up.

I felt a few hands pushing me down.

"Why are you pushing her down?" Lissa asked confused. "We actually do need to go…shopping, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jeeze Christian was really on one today. He was in full sarcastic emo boy mode now.

"Sam is acting weird. She doesn't know who we are," Eddie informed the group. I could see I was really freaking him out.

"Could you please tell me where I am and where the closest bus stop is?" I asked trying to get up again. "I really need to get home."

"Sam, you are home," Lissa said sounding like a concerned mother.

At that moment Adrian walked up gave me a funny look and burst out in fits of laughter.

"Adrian," Lissa scolded.

"What?" he asked. "Looks like our Sam is up to something."

"I'm not up to anything," I informed him in the most polite voice I could. "I just want to go home."

I stood up, looked around and headed in the direction of the gates.

"I don't think so," Eddie said as Christian grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't keep me here," I said grabbing my arm back. "And if you touch me again, I'll scream."

"I'm going to get Dimitri," Rose said storming off

Oh crap, I thought. Time to end this game. "No!" I screamed

Everyone looked back at me. Adrian started laughing. "Shut it Adrian," I said storming off to sit by the SUV.

"Damn Sam, you should win some sort of award. You really had us going." Rose slugged my arm and took another bite of her sugar coated heart attack.

"I do not want to go shopping," I said crossing my arms over my chest. The rest of the group aside from Adrian just looked at me like I had grown two heads or something. Adrian just laughed and walked over sitting next to me. "Well Well, my little human friend. It seems that you are very talented in the arts."

"You have no idea," I said looking at the ground.

A few minutes later Guardian Petrov, Dimitri, Stan, and guardian Jenkins came walking towards us. "Wow," Dimitri said staring at us. "I cannot believe my eyes. Rose Hathaway is actually here on time."

"Actually," she said with a smirk. "I wasn't, you are late my dear mentor." She took a last bite of her doughnut and got up walking over to him. "What's the game plan, Comrade?"

Dimitri shook his head, exasperated. "Rose, you, Christian, Lissa, Guardian Petrov and myself with be in vehicle one. Sam, Eddie, Guardian Alto, Jenkins and Lord Ivashkov will be in vehicle two. Once we are at the mall we will stay in these groups only changing things up if needed." Rose, Eddie and I nodded and headed to our vehicles. I was crammed in the middle of Adrian and Eddie while Stan drove and Jenkins looked bored staring out the window.

About an hour into the trip Jenkins turned with a grin. Adrian and Eddie had been fighting over which Victoria Secrets model was the hottest. I was needless to say, was extremely uncomfortable. "So Sam," Jenkins said with a grin. "I bet you are looking forward to some shopping time."

"As much as getting bit by a Strigoi," I said as sweetly as I could with a smile.

Everyone started laughing and I just crossed my arms. "Well, looks like we have found Roses long lost twin," Jenkins said punching Stan's shoulder a little too hard. Our vehicle swerved and I found myself bashing heads with Eddie. "Owww…damn it." I rubbed my forehead. "Eddie, you okay."

"Yeah, you?"

"I should have kept up the amnesia bit and stayed at school."

"Come on Sam, this is going to be fun. I promise," Adrian said with an evil grin.

A moment later we were pulling off the highway. I looked around noticing that we were in the middle of nowhere. "Why are we stopping," Eddie asked.

"Because Jenkins decided to punch me we have to report. Stay put we will be right back."

"Sam?" Eddie asked.

"Yes Eddie?"

"Umm… I was wondering… if you were going to the homecoming dance with anyone."

"No, I'm not. I didn't even know there was one."

Adrian was looking at Eddie humor written all over his face. I was just waiting for some snide remark to come out of his evil little mouth.

"I was wondering if you would go with me."

I couldn't help it. My mouth dropped open. Why would he want to go with me? I mean, I'm Sam. I have never been asked to a dance before or out on a date for that matter. And there were much prettier girls than me he could ask. This must be a pity date.

"That's really nice Eddie, but I ummm…don't have a dress." I grinned internally with m way to keep him from feeling obligated from taking me.

"Well, that's why we are going to the mall my friend," Adrian said pulling out his credit card and waving it around. "This little baby needs to see some action and you are giving it the perfect opportunity to get the action it is dying to see." Adrian grinned and started cooing at his credit card. It was a little disturbing to say the least.

Eddie rolled his eyes and looked back at me grinning. "SO it's settled. You will be my date to homecoming."

"Sure Eddie, I'll be your date." I looked back out the window feeling like crap. "I'm going to homecoming as a pity date," I thought to myself.

Two hours later we made it to the mall. Rose and Lissa jumped out of the car and rushed over to me. "We have great news," Lissa squealed. Rose was jumping up and down like a two your old. "What?" I asked extremely scared. "We are staying overnight and tomorrow, we are going to the spa!"

"The what?" I asked

"The Spa. You know facials, pedicures, manicures, hair cutes, dye jobs, massages…the works," Lissa said.

"And, the best part," Rose gleamed. "No boys! They are going to go to the movie and laser tag or something."

"Laser tag, Movies?" I asked getting excited.

"No Sam, boys get that. We get spa day."

I frownd. "Why do I need to go to the spa?"

"Because every girl needs to go to the spa every now and again. Besides, we have spirit week coming up and you need to look your best," Lissa said grinning.

"Guys, I look my bets right now. No spa is going to be able to change me that much."

I groaned as they pulled my hand and literally started dragging me into the first store. This was going to be a long weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG I am back! I had a blast in Mexico but i am happy to be back and writing again. I am hoping to pull this out a few more chapters than i thought i would so bare with me. Also, i put Sams dress on my profile so go check it out. I think it's awesome. Please be kind and review or no christmas cookies for you! ha i am evil...j/k **

**I love ya all and love the reviews. It really is what keeps me going. No,i have not forgotten about shadowkiss for those of you wondering, i am just having really bad writers block for that. But i promise i am working on it and trying to get back to it. So review and make me feel loved. best Christmas present ever!**

* * *

Chapter 21-

Our first stop was Macy's. The others went wild while I just watched them with interest. "This would be a great discovery channel show," I thought to myself. "Teenage girls let loose in a store with unlimited funds. That would get some reviews." I shook my head and smiled turning to follow Adrian. He was my charge after all. I crossed my fingers that the girls wouldn't notice my absence and insist upon changing things up. I really didn't want to be stuck shopping with them. That was just scary. Of course I don't think Adrian is going to be much better. I watched in amazement as he walked through the jewelry department and bout seven, yes, seven watches. Who in the hell needs seven watches? And who knows how many he already has. I shook my head and checked my surroundings. Dimitri, Stan, Alberta, Eddie and Jenkins were all visible. I nodded at Eddie and smiled when I saw him look my way.

"Sam, you're blushing," Adrian informed me.

I glared at him. "I am not! Now go back to swiping your card and taking it from pure and clean to dirty and unwanted," I said pointing to his credit card.

Shaking his head he smiled. "Nope, this one is yours Sam."

My jaw dropped. "Oh hell no," I said pushing his hand away from me. "There is no way in hell I am taking that thing from you."

"You have to," he whined.

"Yup, you do," said Rose coming up behind me and plucking the plastic out of his hand. "Because he the one buying your new wardrobe and he is not going to be with us," she said with a smile.

"He is my charge," I said huffing. "Of course he is going to be with us. And I don't need his money. I am here to learn, not shop!"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "You are here to shop with your friends. Why do you think we have so many guardians with us?"

"Liss, we only have four actual guardians and three novices. And considering that we have three royals with us, that's hardly enough in my book."

At this point Adrian was getting frustrated; probably from not having any booze or nicotine in his system. "Sam, I am ordering you to take this wonderful piece of plastic and swipe it until its purity has been tainted. And since I am a high ranking royal…you have to do as I say."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "That is so not fare Adrian and you know it." I turned on my heal and walked away from them. If I didn't have to be here to learn than I was going to sit this day out. I headed towards the women's room needing to get away. I just didn't understand why they were forcing me into doing something I had no desire to do. I detested shopping.

I sat down on a bench and sighed. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes trying to get my head on straight. A few minutes later I heard the door open and someone sit down beside me. "Sam, why did you leave your post?" Alberta asked.

I opened my eyes to look at her. "Didn't realize I was actually here to learn. I was under the impression I was here to shop like I had the money to do so and have a ball buying things that are completely unnecessary." I sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but this just isn't me. And when Adrian tried to tell me I had to use his credit card to buy whatever. It just really made me angry."

Alberta's eyes went wide. "Lord Ivashkov ordered you to use his credit card?"

I nodded. "Yup, and I walked away."

"Sam, you can't disobey and order from a royal. Especially Adrian Ivashkov."

I shook my head. "That is completely not fare. Why should I have to obey an order that is nonsense? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Sometimes things don't make sense, but we have to go with it because it's what we have to do. Sam, I am not going to tell you to go out there and have fun, because I know you won't, but I do want you to go out there and at least get a few things for homecoming."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I said with a sigh. "Suppose it could be worse."

"That a girl!" Alberta said smacking me on the back. "You go get em tiger."

I raised my eyebrows at her wondering where the hell that had come from. Shaking my head I walked out of the bathroom and back towards the clothing section and my waiting friends.

Over the next several hours we went store to store buying them out and putting up their out of business signs. Okay so not literally, but close enough. I bought a few new sets of work out cloths and two new pairs of jeans. Lissa and Rose however, bought everything that they looked at. I was beginning to wonder how we were going to get this all home. Guess Adrian would have to be tied to the roof rack or something.

After the second store the boys went their separate ways leaving Rose, Lissa, Alberta and I alone. I was a little envious knowing they were headed to the book store and then to Best Buy. Damn them. I really needed a new IPod and some new books. I had actually set aside my own money for those purchases. "Sam?" Lissa called.

"Hmmm?" I said turning around.

"Adrian told me that Eddie asked you to prom. Do you have a dress?"

I groaned. "Not exactly. I was just going to wear a black skirt I have and my red button down shirt."

She and Rose both started shaking their heads. "That is not going to fly," they said dragging me towards a formal wear store.

"Guys, no! Really, I am fine with what I was going to wear."

"You are not going to wear a skirt to homecoming. You need to look awesome for Eddie. He really likes you," Lissa said already pulling dresses off the racks and putting them in a room for me.

I froze. "What?"

Rose and Lissa turned around with confused looks on their faces. "Come on Sam, you had to know that," they said smiling.

"Ummm, no I didn't. And I don't think he likes me like that."

"Trust me," Rose said. "He does like you like that. I have known Eddie for years and he has never looked at a girl like he looks at you."

I laughed. "What like a beached whale?"

Rose punched me. I could not believe she freaking punched me. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her.

"For being an idiot," she said. "And if you don't knock this shit off, I'll hit you in the face next time."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sam, you talk about yourself like you aren't worth anyone's time. You are really pretty and smart and funny and Eddie likes you and I am not going to let you or anyone else hurt him. So get over whatever the hell is going on in your head and just go for it!"

"Sam?" Lissa asked. "I know you like him too. I can tell. Why won't you let yourself be happy?"

"Because the last time I put myself out there, I was the one who got hurt." I frowned remembering my freshmen year of high school. There was a boy in my history class that was amazing. Or so I thought. He had asked me out and I said yes only to find out later it was a dare and he told everyone I was a heifer and not worth anyone's time. He asked me out to win fifty bucks.

I shook my head after telling them the story. "I guess I never got over it."

Lissa pulled me into a hug. "Sam that is awful. But I promise Eddie is a good guy. He would never hurt you like that. I think it's time to try again. You disserve it and so does he."

I sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right. It is time to try again. If he asks me, I will go out with him, but you two had better not say anything to him. I want him to do it on his own."

They both nodded and crossed their hearts. "Trust me though. You really need to find a killer dress for prom, because I happen to know that's where he is going to ask you," Rose said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's start playing Barbie Sam. I leave the choosing up to you," I said walking into the dressing room that had at least twenty dresses in it.

Two hours later and nearly thirty dresses later I walked out and Rose, Lissa and Alberta all got wide eyed. "That's the one!" Lissa and Rose said. "No need for anymore, that is it."

I smiled and spun. I really liked it too. Scratch that, I loved it. It was a multi colored Ombre halter. Even with heals on the dress would fall to the floor. The halter had small multi colored jewels sewn onto it that matched the colors of the dress. Its design was perfect. I was not skinny so it hid the little tummy that I still had and slimmed in all the right places. I couldn't have picked a better dress.

"It was made for you," Lissa said coming up to me and walking around. "It doesn't need any alterations at all."

I smiled. "Do you think Eddie will like it?"

"He's going to love it," Rose said. "Now go take it off, I'm hungry and want to find the boys so we can eat."

After purchasing the dress we headed off to find the boys. I was actually feeling better about myself and excited about homecoming. Thinking about Eddie gave me butterflies. I really did like him a lot, but I never thought he liked me as anything more than a friend. I bit my lip hoping that maybe this time; I got to be the happy one.


	24. Chapter 24

**WOW guys...i am so sorry about not updating sooner. I have writers block that would kill most writers. This chapter SUCKS and i'm sorry. I have been working on school and i think that is taking away everything i have when it comes to writing, but got to get that degree. So anyways sorry it took so long, hope you somewhat enjoy it. Pardon the language. Oh and don't forget to review please. It might help me get over my writers block **

**;-D**

Mal

* * *

Chapter 22-

The following morning I was awoken way too early to an overly excited Rose and Lissa jumping on my bed beating me with my pillows. I groaned and rolled over. "Go away you freaks of nature," I yelled.

"No way Sam. It's time to head out for a day of pampering and relaxation," Rose said. You better live it up cause we don't get chances like this…well, ever."

"I don't get chances to sleep very often either," I yelled. "So shut it!" I slammed my pillow behind me aiming for anyone in my way; not expecting it to be Alberta. Oops is an understatement.

"Martin, get your ass out of bed before I force it out," she yelled.

My eye widened and I heard Rose and Lissa snicker as I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Arriving at the spa I could tell even Alberta was excited. She looked around with Rose and Lissa while I just internally groaned at the torture that was to lie ahead. I looked over to Alberta who had a longing in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to do more than just get a haircut or whatever she had planned for herself. Brilliant…yes I am a genius.

"Guardian Petrov," I said. "Why don't you enjoy today as well. Rose and I can alternate with you through the day so we can all enjoy being pampered." I tried not to cringe at the pampering comment. I didn't think that the spa was being pampered. I thought of it more as torture. Plucking and waxing and pain filled torture that women go through just to make their men happy.

Alberta gave me a knowing smile. "Sam, give it up. I cannot get you out of today. Even if I wanted to. I do think that Lissa and Rose are right and you need to relax and allow yourself to be pampered.

I raised my eyebrows. "You think this is relaxing?" I asked with a laugh. "I don't think having all your hair pulled out of your body while sipping on sparkling cider is relaxing. Now, I if I were with the boys playing laser tag and watching a movie that might be fun and relaxing."

Albert just laughed. "Sam, just try and have some fun. If you really hate it, then next time I'll pull some strings and have you go with the boys."

I frowned knowing there probably wouldn't be a next time and she damn well knew it.

Over the next several hours I was waxed, plucked, filed, painted, rubbed, died, cut, styled, wrapped in seaweed…that itched like hell, soaked in mud…that smelled like crap and polished. I felt like a lab experiment and during the whole ordeal I couldn't look at myself in the mirror.

"It will be more of a surprise if you wait till the product is complete," Lissa said. I just wanted to smack her. Perky little vampire bitch. Wow, my language has gotten out of control since I started hanging out with vampires.

I have to admit, the message was pretty awesome. I would totally do that again, but the rest of it….yeah, Lissa and Rose would pay dearly for.

I was sitting in a chair facing away from the mirror talking with Rose and Lissa about homecoming and coming up with ideas. Liss was so excited that I finally gave in to the fact that a boy might really actually like me. I wasn't really paying attention when a perky blonde that actually looked like Lissa walked up with a hand full of tools and what looked like paint on a pallet.

"Oh hell no," I said holding my hands up. "There is no way you are clogging my pours with all that shit. Nope, I don't think so."

Rose was laughing so hard tears were flowing out of her eyes and Lissa being proper was hiding it with a slight smirk.

"You should see your face Sam. I wish I had a camera it was priceless. Shit, don't you ever wear makeup?" Rose asked trying to control her laughter.

"No," I said looking down.

The perky blonde smiled down at me. "Well, this is all natural and is not nearly as bad as most makeup for your skin. You can even wear it over night and won't break out. It is always best to wash your face every day to keep your skin healthy, but if you didn't with this, it's not a big deal. I can even show you how to apply it properly if you would like."

I glared over at my snickering friends and a highly amused Alberta. "Think of Eddie," Rose said. Lissa gave me the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips that I hated because for some reason she looked like a two year old begging and I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "But I am washing it off as soon as we get back to the academy."

"I'll tell you what," Rose said. "If you hate it, I will run through campus naked screaming at the top of my lounges that I am in love with Adrian and having his love child."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was a deal I had to take. "But," she interrupted. "If you like it, you have to give Eddie a fare shot. He's scared you are going to turn him down."

My jaw hit the floor. "Why would he be scared of me turning him down?"

"Because," Lissa said. "You don't see yourself the way others do. Your self-esteem sucks and he thinks that because you don't think you are good enough for anyone you won't give him the time of day."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Now do we have a deal?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we have a deal."

Two hours later I was forced into a small room with three bags in it and a note.

_Just put it on and don't throw a fit. Accept the gift. We love you Sam. This is going to look great. I promise._

_XOXO Rose and Liss_

I smiled and dug in the bag until I saw what it was. I was going to kill them. I pulled out a water bra with another note attached.

_Put those girls back in place and show em what you got. Xoxo Rose_

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a black tank that looked like it would be too small and way too low cut and a pair of low ride flair leg jeans. The jeans were cute I had to admit, but I was worried about them being low rise. Then I pulled out a pair of black stiletto boots just my size. I couldn't believe it. I was surprised I didn't get a thong as well…I spoke to soon. At the bottom of the bag was a black thong. There was so little fabric I wasn't sure what the point was of even wearing them. I might as well go commando. At the bottom of the bag was yet another not.

_HAHA, the thong was Roses idea, but still put it on. you don't want granny panties with this outfit. Remember we love you and don't hurt us too bad. Christian and Dimitri would not be very happy with you if you did. _

I rolled my eyes but smiled and put the outfit on…thong and all. When I was done I took a deep breath and opened the door. I hadn't even seen myself yet, so I was quite nervous. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard and intake of breath.

"Sam, you look amazing," Lissa said coming over and hugging me.

"Damn Sam, I think Eddie boy might have some competition on his hands. Didn't know you had all those curved under all the fabric you wear all the damn time."

I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath. "Okay, let me see," I said opening my eyes.

Tears formed in my eyes as they put me in front of a full length mirror. "That cannot be me," I said placing my hands on my face and hair and hips. I laughed when I noticed my hair. "I'm a red head and my hair is straight." I loved it. It was cut to the middle of my back with soft layers to help tame the frizz. My makeup looked natural with just the faintest hint I was wearing any. My lips were a beautiful shade of red and my eyes were slightly smoky, but not over whelming. The outfit hugged me perfect in all the right spots. I couldn't believe how skinny I looked in it. My arms were not actually flabby, but toned and smooth and you couldn't even see my fat in the jeans. I had no muffin top or spill over. It was perfect.

I walked over to Lissa and pulled her into a hug and punched Rose on the shoulder before I pulled her into a hug.

"Guess you don't have to get naked and profess your undying love to Adrian to the whole school," I said laughing. "Thank you guys I really like it. Hell, I love it." I couldn't get the damn smile off my face.

"So, can I go throw all your baggy clothes out?" Lissa asked.

"No, I need them and besides they are not that big."

"Yeah, they are," Rose said examining her nails. "Sam, you are wearing a size ten and your pants were a 16. I have no fucking clue how you kept them on."

My jaw dropped again. "No way, these are not a ten," I said trying to look at the tag in the mirror.

Lissa was jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm so glad they fit and I kind of got you more…please don't be mad," she said looking guilty.

I didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment the boys walked in and stopped dead in their tracks taking us all in. I looked between them and the girls. Lissa ran over to Christian and gave him a long kiss and Rose just winked at Dimitri. Their relationship was a secret from most because after all, he was her mentor. Adrian was wriggling his eyes at Rose and I and Eddie just looked at me. I didn't know what he was thinking and felt myself blush and smile.

Adrian leaned over and said something to Eddie who blushed and then smiled. "Sam, you look, wow," Eddie said.

I blushed again. "Thanks Eddie. Did you guys have fun?"

He nodded and walked over to me. "Forgive me please," he said before taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately.


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW, another update yay. This one finally has some action so i hope you like it. I was also wondering if i should end this part of the story here and start a new story with her a few months in the future as another story, or should i go ahead and just keep it one really long ass story? Let me know what you think. I just cant decide. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY...OR I MIGHT HAVE TO STOP IT RIGHT HERE...DUNNO I'M JUST SAYING. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL TONS AND DO APPRECIATE THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING! I'M SENDING VIRTUAL COOKIES TO EACH OF YOU! ENJOY! :-D**

* * *

Chapter 23-

My world spun around me. I couldn't stop the buzzing in my brain. Was this really happening? Was Eddie really kissing me? What does this mean? Why I am thinking while he is kissing me?

I let go and let him deepen the kiss. It was amazing. Fireworks were going off all around me, bells rang, choirs sang, leprechauns gave me their pots of gold and the devil himself blushed. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. My first kiss only to end too soon.

Eddie pulled away to the sound of someone clearing their throats. I stood there for a moment with my eyes closed and trying to catch my breath. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and finally opened my eyes and looked up at the person who at that moment had taken my heart for his own.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't-"

I cut him off by grabbing his neck and brining my lips back to his. I again felt the buzzing and the fireworks and the extreme urge to kill whoever the hell kept clearing their throats. I pulled away and smiled at Eddie. "Don't be sorry, I liked it," I said blushing. I cannot believe I just did that.

"Awww…Sammy and Eddie are finally together. Now if you don't mind getting your tongues out of each other's throats we need to head back before we become Strigoi dinner," Rose said grinning from ear to ear. I had a feeling that her good mood would be worked out with Dimitri later. Ewww mental picture not wanted. Damn it, why did I keep doing that to myself?

I shook my head, but couldn't keep from smiling as I followed them out to the cars. I noticed the sun beginning to set. We were going to be caught out at night.

We rode in the same cars going back to the academy as we did coming into town which I was thankful for. I was looking forward to being squeezed next to Eddie for the next three hours. I just hoped that Adrian would leave me the hell alone. Of course no such luck was to be had.

As soon as we got into the SUVs he purred at me causing Eddie to glare at him. "Well, well, my little human bond mate; I knew you were beautiful but sexy didn't come to mind until now." I rolled my eyes at Adrian's comment but said nothing. Stan and Jenkins were the next in the car. Jenkins had not seen me yet and I was quite surprised with his reaction to me.

"Damn, I had no idea," he cut himself off before he could say anything to get him in trouble.

Stan just smiled in the rearview mirror. "You look very nice Sam," he finally said after a few minutes.

I couldn't help but blush at all the attention. I was not used to it at all. I just hoped it went over well when I went home next month for the thanksgiving break. I was getting a little anxious for that, especially now that I might have a boyfriend to talk about.

Eddie and I didn't say much to each other, but he never let go of my hand. I really liked the electric feeling that came to me when he touched me. I had never really noticed it before, but it was intense.

Just over an hour into our trip back to the academy Jenkins phone rang. I could see his face in the mirror and knew something was up. He looked out his window and murmured something to Stan who nodded and hit the gas.

"Sam, the duffle at your feet grab it and get the stakes out," Stan barked. I looked at him for a split second as the car started to accelerate even more. "NOW!" he yelled. I leaned over and pulled the bag out. I grabbed four stakes and handed them forward. "Give one to Castile and keep one for yourself. If anything happens drive and don't look back. Is that understood?"

I was in shock. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. "I am not going anywhere without everyone."

"You will do as you are ordered Martin," Jenkins yelled back. If he was yelling I knew this was serious. I nodded tucking my stake into my belt and grabbing the guns out of the duffle. "How about these?" I asked holding them up. Stan looked into the mirror and nodded.

"Keep them for yourselves." I nodded and handed one over to Eddie. We quickly checked the clips and made sure they were locked and loaded.

I started to feel a weird feeling in my stomach and realized it was not my own feelings, but the feelings of Adrian. I looked over at him and put the gun in his hands. "Do you know how to use this?" He nodded his head. "I need you take this…just in case. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I just need you to calm down because you're crazy emotions are not going to help me."

Adrian kissed my head and gave me his cocky smile that I always hated. "I'm not worried; I have the best guardians and the hottest guardians taking care of me. I'm good." He then turned to Stan. "Rose got a feeling I take it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of fact. I had heard she could feel Strigoi. They made her sick or something, but I was just now thinking how helpful this could actually be.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had Adrian laying in my lap and covering him with my body. I couldn't help but thing that if this was a false alarm or we got out of here in one piece that I would never hear the end of it. I looked over at Eddie who was looking back at me and that's when I saw it. A flash so fast I didn't know what it was bolted out at our car slamming into with such force it caused us to flip.

Glass was every where and I could smell gas somewhere. Putting aside the pain that was shooting through my body I looked over to see Stan and Jenkins unconscious in the front seats. Eddie was just starting to move and Adrian was nowhere to be seen. I panicked and pushed my way out of the side window that was busted out. I saw the other SUV stopped and pulling Adrian into the car. "SAM!" Lissa screamed. I turned around kicked out and punching at the same time landing a blow on the ugliest creature I had ever seen. He was near six foot and skinny as hell. I didn't notice much, but the smell. It was horrible. It smelled as though he hadn't taken a shower in weeks.

I concentrated on all of my training and ducked and punched and kicked. I spun and noticed that the others were scrambling to get in the fight. I couldn't believe they would stay. "GO!" I screamed. I swung out and made contact with the Strigoi. "Get them out of here."

"Rose, drive and don't stop. Call for backup," I heard Alberta yell as she ran towards me.

I kicked out again. He smiled and laughed grabbing at me. "You put up a good fight Samantha," he said. My heart hammered in my chest. He knows my name…he knows my name. Pure unadulterated fear shot through me. They weren't here for the Moroi…they were here for me.

I kicked him hard enough to make him stumble, giving me the time I needed to grab for my stake. The next chance I had I was going in for the kill. Little did I know, there may not be a next time. Two more Strigoi stepped out of the woods. Three against two…I was not liking these numbers.

Alberta jumped at one while the other stood at the side lines smirking at the fight unfolding in front of him. I lost track of what they were doing, but from the grunts I heard I could tell it must be a pretty even fight.

I dropped down and kicked at the ugly Strigoi legs, but he moved to quick and grabbed me by the leg. "Damn it," I thought to myself. He flung me against the twisted metal of the SUV I was riding in and I felt sharp pain cut through my body. That could not be good. As I dropped down I saw the gun I had handed Adrian in the rubble. With the last bit of energy I had I grabbed for the gun and shot off two shots. I hit my strigoi in the heart and in the head. He fell to the ground and I jumped up staking him in the heart. I had just made my first kill.

I turned towards Alberta who was staking her Strigoi and then without thinking pointed to the last and shot off three rounds and ran over to him. He was lying on the ground with a grin. "They will come for you and next time you won't be so lucky," he said just before I staked him.

Two kills. I just killed two Strigoi. Alberta walked up to me as I collapsed to the ground. She placed her hand on my shoulder, but didn't say anything. I sat for just a moment before remembering the others in the SUV. I rushed over and crawled back in. Eddie was still lying unconscious as was Stan and Jenkins. My heart fell even further than it had when I killed for the first time in my life.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I grabbed a jagged piece of glass and cut him out of his seat belt. It sliced painfully through my hand, but I didn't care. I needed him to be okay. I needed him to get out of here so we could be happy.

I could vaguely hear Alberta talking to me, but I didn't know what she was saying. I didn't know what was going on outside the car. I kept cutting until the belt finally snapped free. I grabbed my bag and placed it under his head. Hot tears streamed down my face as I checked his breathing and pulse. He was alive, but I was willing to bet that he had some major injuries.

I don't know how long I sat there for. I don't remember anything after that. Not from the scene anyways. The next thing I know was being pulled out of another car and being carried. Then everything went black again. Every now and again I would hear people talking. "She's in shock," someone would whisper. "It's going to take time. She needs to heel. She was pretty beat up."

I don't know how long that went on, but I remember the pain that shot through me when things started coming too. I gasped and nearly screamed as the pain shot through me. I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. Hot tears streamed down my face. Flashes of me killing the Strigoi passed through my mind, Eddie lying unconscious, Stan and Jenkins unconscious, the blood and the pain. I couldn't breathe. Then I screamed and tried to bolt out of bed. I had no idea where I was, but I had to get out of there.

Before I could get very far I felt several sets of hands pushing me back down on the bed. "Sam, please its okay. You're okay." I looked over and saw the most amazing sight I could have asked for. Alberta, Jenkins, Stan, Eddie, Adrian, Rose, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri were all standing there. I choked back a sob with a laugh and nearly hurled myself into the arms of Adrian and Eddie.

They were alive and okay. I was alive and okay. "You did well," Stan said pulling me into a hug.

"Are you kidding me?" Dimitri said. "She did phenomenal."

Adrian pulled me in for a hug and kissed my head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I need my hottie kick as guardian alive. Who else am I going to hit on?

"Rose," I laughed.

"You know," she said. "If you weren't in here that would have awarded you an ass kicking."

Finally I made it to Eddie who had tears falling from his eyes. "You save our lives Sam." Before I knew what was happening he pulled me in kissing me with more passion than I ever thought possible. It was filed with all the fears and anger and hope and love that he had. I kissed him back with as much as I had in me showing him everything I felt as well. Hoping he knew I loved him without me having to actually tell him.

He pulled away after a moment and nuzzled his head into my neck. "I love you Sam," he said. My heart soared. He loved me too. I smiled cuddling closer to him. "I love you too."

Tears fell down my face as I took in all my friends. I don't know how, but we all made it out alive. I had made my first two kills and lived to tell about it. I was pretty happy and in love with Eddie who was in turn in love with me. Today was a good day, but I knew that there was a lot still in store for me. This was not the end of my story. There were still Strigoi out there looking for me, but we had the upper hand. We knew and next time, we would be ready.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay just a few things. I will end this segment of HG after the next chapter...prom night. Also the song in the chapter is Broken and Beautiful by Suzie McNeil. I suggest you listen to it when you get to the appropriate part. It's on youtube. I totally see this being a song for Rose and Lissa that is why i chose it. Read the lyrics you will see why. Also i am going to be doing at least one more story with Sam and the gang. So dont worry. I have a lot planned for her in the future. Things are going to get seriously crazy in the next few months for her so keep reading when it comes up. Also i want to thank EVERYONE for reading a reviewing. Even if you are not reviewing THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for even reading. I know it's been a little slow, but the next book i do have some pretty big plans for Sam. **

**I hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year. Happy 2010 EVERYONE. I wanna know what your plans for the new year are and also i want to know your guys's favorite band. I need new music so let me know what you like to listen to. **

**So enough A/N...enjoy the story! **

* * *

Chapter 24-

Well, hell hath no fury like a pissed off human that is going to fight tooth and nail for her life and the life of her friends. From the day after I was released from the clinic I have been training harder than I thought anyone could train. I woke up four hours early and trained until it was time for my first class. I didn't stop training until the sun was high in the sky and way passed curfew. I had gotten really good at sneaking into the dorms when the matrons weren't around.

I was pissed off that some demented creature of the night wanted me for God knows what. I was pissed off that they were willing to hurt my friends and the ones I love to get to me. I was pissed off because they did get hurt because of me. I was pissed off that I had killed and I was pissed off that I wanted to do it again. I was just pissed off all the time. Training was what kept me grounded.

A few days after I was released Lissa reminded me of the schools 'Spirit Week'. I had to cover my laugh with a cough, but Lissa caught on and smacked me shaking her head with a roll of the eyes. "So, what are you going to be doing for the talent show?" she asked me at lunch a week prior to hell week as I came to call it.

"What talent show?" I asked starting to panic.

"The one that is on Friday before homecoming."

"Oh, umm, nothing. I think I will sit that one out."

"Sam, you can't sit it out. It's mandatory. Everyone has to do something. Rose and I have been planning ours all year. Rose is going to do some kick ass moves beat the hell out of Ralph and Jesse and then I'm going to heal them." She was smiling at that. I think that she was day dreaming about seeing them bleeding on the floor.

I laughed picking at my salad. Eddie grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You'll think of something love. You're amazing."

"Thanks, I just don't know what I'm going to do yet. But I'll be ready. I always am." Looking back at Lissa still daydreaming I couldn't help but ask. "So ummm...can't you guys get in trouble for your so called talent?"

Lissa and Rose shot me a glare. "Nope, they agreed to it…with a little persuasion."

I shook my head and grabbed my tray. "Well, I better get going. I need to talk with Stan before class."My friends all waved me off as I walked away, Eddie holding my hand and smiling down at me.

Over the next week I stayed pretty private from everyone, even Eddie. I didn't like keeping them in the dark but I was working on my talent for the talent show. I hadn't done it in years and I was hoping that I still had it in me. I made excuses every day after school and slipped away for hours. I could tell that my friend's feelings were being hurt and that Eddie was wondering what was going on. I assured them that everything was fine and I was fine. I'm pretty sure they thought I was losing it. After everything I have gone through since starting here at vampire school…yeah I was due for a major break down, but really I was okay. Like I said just pissed.

Friday rolled around and I was nervous. I had no idea if I could go through with my plan. We didn't have class that day. It was dedicated to watching hours of horrible talents and applauding appropriately at the end. I was actually looking forward to watching Rose take on Jesse and Ralph and not get in trouble for it. Too bad Liss had to heal them afterwards.

Lissa and Rose showed up early so we could get ready together. Ever since our spa day they refused to let me dress myself. They thought I would go back to wearing my muumuus as they called my old cloths. Really they weren't that bad. They were comfortable.

"So, you haven't told us what your talent is," Lissa said eyeing me suspiciously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said smiling at her.

"You have no idea what you are going to do yet do you?" Rose snorted. "Great, this is going to be fun."

I just shrugged my shoulders and went to work getting ready. I even let Lissa do my hair and makeup. I looked hot. She straightened my hair stick straight and gave me a little punk look. My makeup was darker than usual. She said it was because the lights of the stage would wash me out if I didn't let her do it darker. I decided to just go with it.

I dressed in a pair of dark washed flair legged jeans, low rise of course and a black tank top that has sequence all over it. I actually looked really good.

Rose was dressed like she would if she was heading to one of our combat classes with her hair pulled into a high pony. Lucky bitch. Lissa was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans a yellow tank that had ruffles down the front and a pair of black ballet slippers. She always looked cute. Even if she went out there in a bath robe, Lissa would look great.

I sighed as she grabbed my black stiletto boots and handed them to me. My feet were going to kill me by the end of the day. With another sigh I grabbed my bag flung it over my shoulder and we left for the auditorium.

After we got to our seats I sunk down completely embarrassed. The three of us had received several cat calls and whistle blows on the way over here. Eddie really needed to show up. He had a great calming effect on me.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked as Christian made his way over to us.

"Umm. Back stage already. He goes first."

I sunk deeper into my seat and tried to cover myself as much as possible. Like that would matter by the end of the day everyone was going to see the Sam they have never seen before. I just hoped my friends at least would like it. It was for them that I was doing this.

Eddie was great. He played the guitar and sang 'Leave out all the Rest' by Lincoln Park. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I think I fell even more in love with him. I knew that he could sing, but wow. At the end he stood and dedicated it to Mason. He was his best friend that had gotten killed by Strigoi. NO one ever talked about it and I could tell it was a hard subject so I never pushed. I looked over at Lissa and Rose who had tears streaming down their cheeks as they got up and applauded as hard as they could. Christian just looked down and clapped his hands. There must have been something more to the story than I knew. I would have to remember to ask Dimitri about it.

Over several hours we all sat together rolling our eyes and trying our hardest not to laugh at the lack of talent this school had. I was really trying to be nice because I actually had to do something more than heal someone or beat the crap out of them. I would really hate to get booed off stage when I was done. That would just suck. Great…now I'm freaking out again.

Right after lunch I had to say my goodbyes to Eddie. He held me close and kissed me hard. "I don't know what has been going on with you lately Sam, but I love you and I know you will do great at whatever it is you will be doing today."

I smiled back at him and Rose snorted behind us. "She has no fucking clue what she is doing," she said smacking my ass as she walked by.

I rolled my eyes. "I do, but it's a surprise," I told him. "And I love you too. You will see soon why I have been a little distant." I kissed his lips and walked to the back of the stage.

Lissa and Rose were hysterical. It was almost a comedy act. She was making it seem like she was giving a class on self defense and easily maneuvered around Jesse and Ralphs attempt to attack. They were such douches. In the end they were indeed bloody and crumpled on the floor. Lissa walked out wearing a doctor's coat and stethoscope. Shaking her head as she took their pulse. "It's a lot cause Hathaway. I think we need to amputate." The boy's eyes were wide as saucers and everyone in the auditorium laughed. She finally bent down and closed her eyes releasing the magic and healing them before everyone's eyes. I knew they would probably win because that was awesome.

I was going on last so I had a few more hours before I needed to be ready. I was going over my act when Adrian walked up beside me. "What is that you are going over?" he asked snatching a piece of paper from my hands and reading it.

"It's my act."

"Sam, this is amazing." He said looking over at me. "Did you write this?"

I nodded my head and blushed a little. "I wanted something unique I guess. It's about Rose and Lissa. I just hope they like it."

"Sam, they are going to love it and I know you are going to win. So I hope you have something planned for when you do your winners performance."

I shook my head. "I didn't plan that far, but I have something up my sleeve if that should happen."

He gave me a quick hug, kissed my head and headed back to the front to take a seat with the others.

After several more hours it was finally time. I looked in the mirror fixed my hair and makeup and walked to the stage. My head was pounding and my heart was hammering so hard I thought I might pass out. This was it. It was now or never.

"I wrote this a few weeks ago for my friends Lissa and Rose. They have been amazing and the best friends I could have ever asked for. Without them, I don't know if I could have handled it here. I'm glad they talked me into staying. So Rose, Lissa, I really hope you like this."

The lights went out for a moment as the curtain went up revealing what would resemble a band in the background. I had drums, guitars, piano, Violin, cello, and me on vocals. I decided not to play the guitar since it was the first time in years that I have performed. I didn't need the added stress.

I took a deep breath as the music started and the lights went on. Here we go.

"_You fall apart and I run in from anywhere  
Like cameras at an accident  
My staring eyes, I wonder why I care  
Maybe I'll be frightened by the pain  
But watch your tragedy again_

'Cause you are broken and beautiful  
And you're so damn cynical  
But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes  
And it's beautiful  
Broken and beautiful

Talkin' you down from ledges to stay with me  
I'll touch your sharpest edges  
I'll be the one that holds your hand when you bleed  
Falling off in pieces like you do  
I would hand them back to you

'_Cause you are broken and beautiful  
And you're so damn cynical  
But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes  
And it's beautiful  
Broken and beautiful_

__

My favourite mess, like a magnet pulling me down until I drop  
Call be obsessed with your sadness but I don't want to make it stop

'_Cause you are broken and beautiful  
And you're so damn cynical  
But I'm drawn in by the darkness in your eyes  
And it's beautiful  
Broken and beautiful_

__

And you're not like usual  
And I'm drawn in by the darkness in you're eyes  
And it's beautiful  
Broken and beautiful"

Through the song I got lost in it. Back into my element. I danced around the stage not seeing anyone, just enjoying the art again. It had been so long since I had done this and God I missed it. By the end of the song I was sweating and full of life. As the music came to a stop my vision finally cleared and I remembered that I had done this in front of the entire school and faculty and started to panic. That was until the entire place started screaming and cheering. I had a standing ovation that I was definitely not expecting, but it was the best feeling I had in a long time. Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian were all bolting for the stage. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. That was the most fun I had had in a long time.

I ran back stage to meet up with my friends as the 'judges' tallied up the votes. As I rounded the corner a crying Lissa flung herself into my arms. Rose grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"You wrote that for us?" Lissa asked wiping the tears away.

I nodded. "I like to write music. I haven't done it in a while, but after I got to know you guys it just came to me one day."

A few minutes later the judges came back and announced that I had indeed won. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think it would win. I was in awe. I needed something quick because they expected me to perform again.

After a few minutes with the band they agreed to help me out again. I mean it was as much their win as mine. Without them, I would not have won. I decided to sing something fun going a little country. We ended up going with 'That kind of Day' by Sarah Buxton. This time I got the guts up and played guitar along with the band. Again it went over great. Maybe after I retired from this gig, I would go into music…just a thought.

After we left the auditorium Eddie grabbed me and kissed me deep and hard. "That was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen," he said grinning against my lips.

"Well, if that's the reaction I'm going to get, I guess I'm going to have to do it more often."

Eddie actually growled at me and I couldn't help but giggle. "Sam, I want you to stay with me tonight."

I think my heart stopped. Did he really just ask me to stay with him? I loved Eddie and all, but was I ready for well, that? I just stared at him heart beating out of my chest not saying anything.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so this in not the prom chapter...sorry guys it is next i promise, but i felt like i needed to put this in and not wait till later. Things with Sam are changing and it's going to get interesting in the next segment so i hope you all are liking this and continue to read on. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews...you rock!!!! It is because of you i keep writing. So if you want me to keep going with Sams crazy life and her awesome friends....hit the little green button and review. **

**xoxo Mal**

* * *

Chapter 25

I stood there looking at Eddie like he had two heads. I didn't think I heard him right until he pulled me into his arms and asked again. "Stay with me?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes hoping beyond hope that he wasn't ready for that because I surely was not. We had only been together for a few weeks and I hadn't even once thought about that.

"Eddie, I'm not-"

He cut me off pulling him closer to him, snuggling his face into my hair. "I don't want to do anything. I'm not ready for that. I just want to hold you."

I could feel him smile into my neck as he kissed it. "I want to be the one you want to hold you while you sleep. Adrian got to and you didn't want it with him, do you want me to hold you while you sleep Sam?"

I felt like all the breath in my body had been sucked out of me. I just stood there in his arms stiff, ridged. Did I want him to hold me? Yes. Hell yes I wanted him to hold me. Was I afraid that it would turn into something more. Yes, yes I did.

"Sam?" Eddie asked now looking at me with concern.

"Eddie, I don't know. You are the one I want to hold me at night while I sleep, but I'm not ready for anything more."

Eddie grabbed me pulling me into a soft kiss. He brushed my bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss which I gladly allowed. His tongue met mine in heated fury trying to fight for dominance. He fisted his hands into my hair and I let out a low moan as heat began to spread through my body. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. My legs were quaky and I felt week and dizzy holding onto him so I wouldn't fall. He pulled away too soon and grinned down at me.

"That is as far as I'm ready to go Sam. And even if I was ready, I would wait until you were ready." He gave me another quick kiss. "If you decide to stay, you know where my room is."

I stood there for a few minutes looking like a complete Idiot trying to figure out what I was supposed to do with this offer. I decided that I needed to talk to Rose and Lissa. I took off running in the direction of Adrian's dorm because I could feel that he was with them. It was the strangest freaking feeling in the world. There really are no words to describe the tingly feelings that run through my body when the 'bond' is working. Sometimes, it's really crappy.

As I yanked the door opened to guest housing I nearly plowed into Adrian, Rose and Lissa. I barely had time to stop when Adrian grabbed me by my shoulders looking me over like a madman.

"What the hell is your problem Adrian?" I asked trying to figure out how much Vodka he had in his system.

"You're okay? You're not hurt?" he asked panic in his voice.

"I'm fine, now would you tell me what the hell your issue is?"

Rose and Lissa were looking at me like I had grown a tail and was speaking in Japanese.

"Sam," Lissa said still eyeing me with caution. "Were you feeling strong emotions just a few minutes ago?"

I looked between the three of them and nodded. I was actually starting to get a little worried that something was wrong with me that I didn't know about.

"I…um…Well, Eddie asked me to stay with him tonight and I kind of freaked out a little."

"Well hot damn," Rose said grinning. "You two finally are going to move things up a notch huh?"

I frowned at her and shook my head. "No, we are not ready for _that _just yet. He just wants to hold me. And that's beside the point. Why are you guys so interested in my feelings?"

"Sam, I was pulled into your head," Adrian said looking at me with curiosity.

"You what?!" I screeched. "Oh hell no. No, I thought it was supposed to be the other way around. Rose told me that it would be me getting sucked into your fucked up neurotic mind. I was supposed to get some privacy." I was starting to panic. I looked between my friends as my breath came in shallow gasps and my world started spinning.

"Sam, you need to calm down." I don't know who was talking to me. I didn't care. This could not be happening. I couldn't even have my own mind. I was sharing it with Adrian and he was going to be able to get in whenever he wanted. It wasn't bad enough that he stalked Rose, Lissa and I while we slept, but now, he could get in while I was awake.

I felt hands pushing me down. "Sam, you're going to pass out if you don't breath. Someone go get Stan or Dimitri quick. Whoever you can find I don't fucking care, just go." That must have been Rose. Lissa would never swear. Everything around me went black, but I knew I hadn't passed out because I could feel and hear everything going on around me. I could tell I wasn't blinking because my eyes stung. I should really blink them, but I just couldn't. I was detached from the world. Something inside me had finally broken. I was not a complete person, but just part of a whole. I may have my body to myself, but my mind was another story. My feelings, thoughts, hopes, dreams, nothing was mine anymore. I didn't know how to handle this news.

"I don't know, she just freaked out," I heard. Lissa.

"She found out Adrian could get into her mind," Rose.

"What do you mean, Adrian can get into her mind," Stan.

I still couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. My life was being torn apart.

"She was freaking out and I got sucked into her head. Like Rose gets sucked into Lissa's, I got sucked into Sam's," Adrian.

I wanted to say something, anything.

I started to feel the panic rise in my stomach and soon I was no longer in the dark, but looking down at myself. My eyes were dark and vacant.

"Her aura is golden and black. She's in my head." I head Adrian talking as I was looking through his eyes. It was the craziest thing I had ever experienced. It was like when you hear about people who have near death experiences and look down at themselves, except I was looking at myself through Adrian's eyes. Not right in so many ways.

I don't know how long I was stuck in his head. I tried everything to get out, but I couldn't. I concentrated on my mind, my body, and my senses as hard as I could. Someone must have called Eddie to see if he could help because he was now in front of me shaking me.

"Come on Sam. You need to come back to your own body now because if you still want to cuddle tonight, I am so not hugging onto Adrian."

I heard Rose snort and looked over at her choking on her laugh.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just here that," Stan barked at Eddie.

I rolled my eyes and the next thing I know I was looking into Eddie's eyes. I was back in my own body. I took a deep breath feeling like I had been holding it the entire time.

"Sam, you ever do that to me again and I will literally kick your ass," Rose said pulling me up.

I looked between my friends…well really they were my family and smiled. "Well, it looks like our bond…works both ways; which really sucks ass if you ask me. Now, neither of us is safe."

I may have put on a smile on the outside and joked about it, but on the inside I was screaming for the way things used to be, when my mind was my own. I didn't know how I was going to deal with that. I didn't know what it would mean for Eddie and me to grow into our relationship if Adrian was sucked into my head every time my emotions got a little heated. And Adrian being Adrian probably wouldn't try to get out if things were…well…good. I loved my friends to death, but this bond thing was really starting to scare the crap out of me and I didn't know how I was going to handle it. So for now, I would just put on a smile and act like everything was peachy and figure it out as it came. I just hope I didn't lose my freaking mind in the process…literally.

* * *

**WOWA yeah i know freaky right???? So if you like where this is going and want more...Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys…I know we all hate authors notes, but RL is taking over.

I want to thank you all for your continued support in my stories and hope that when I get back to them hopefully in the next week or so you will still be there supporting me. My grandfather has passed away after 93 amazing years of life. He will be dearly missed. So please be patient with me while my family grieves, but I will be back.

Thank you again for all of your wonderful words in your reviews and for those of you who don't review thank you for reading. I love you all and can't wait to get back to things when things settle down.


	29. Chapter 29

**I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. I am still out of town dealing with more family stuff, but i was able to get this done. I am actually sitting at Schlotzskys deli right now so i can get this up for you. I hope you enjoy it and look for the next instalment of the human guardian coming out in a few days...whenever i get home. It's called The Human Gaurdian- Surviving hell. So read, enjoy and review.**

**Hugs to all and vertual cookies to all my wonderful fans!**

* * *

Chapter 26-

The girls decided to have a sleepover and have a night of makeover fun. Eddie was disappointed he wouldn't get any cuddle time, but I knew he'd get over it. Our night was filled with idle gossip, too much junk food, facials, manicures and pedicures. It was nice to have some girl time. The boys to our surprise, kept their distance. I'm not sure if it was because they were busy with video games or if it was the threat of us giving them facials and pedicures that kept them away.

Lissa woke Rose and me up at seven in the morning to her singing Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry. It was pretty funny to watch her dancing around the room in her underwear and tank top. We soon followed suit singing into our brushes and jumping on the bed. Of course that was the time the boys decided to come by to see if we wanted breakfast. Let's just say Adrian's phone takes video too and well, it's a YouTube hit at our school. Whatever, it was fun.

"That was by far the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life," Eddie whispered on our way to breakfast. "I think you should give me a private concert sometime."

"You know, you think a lot of things I do is the hottest thing you have ever seen. I'm beginning to think you just think I'm hot."

"Hmm… am I that obvious?"

"I can read you like an open book love."

After breakfast we all went our own ways with plans to meet at six for dinner. Somehow Adrian got some fancy five star restaurant to deliver to us. He has more connections than the president I think. I was really nervous about what Eddie would think of my dress but Rose and Lissa both assured me that he would love it and I had nothing to worry about.

Most of our day was spent goofing off. We ended up in boxers, men's white dress shirts and socks singing in the hallways and sliding on the fresh waxed floors. Lissa got her camcorder out and recorded the whole thing. What was even better was the fact that we all had curler in our hair. I had never been to a dance before, but I'm pretty sure this would trump getting ready at home with my parents any day.

We finally pulled away from the fun and headed back to Lissa's to get ready. Rose worked on Lissa first pinning her curls to the top of her head with diamond clips. She had a few strands of curls fall loosely around her face giving it the perfect frame. Her makeup was done in a golden tone to match her dress. She was amazing.

Lissa of course did Roses hair and makeup. For some reason they wouldn't let me near them with a blush brush. I just rolled my eyes. Lissa pulled roses hair into a low side pony and placed a red flower clip over the pony. Her eyes were dark and sexy in a smoky shadow and her lips were a glossy red. She was going to get some looks tonight. I don't think Dimitri is going to be able to resist staying away from her. That might be a problem.

"Ready Sam?" Lissa asked with an evil grin on her face. It was the grin that scared the hell out of me. It meant she was up to something and I was not privy to that information.

"Not when you look at me like that I'm not."

"Come on Sam, I promise it's not going to be bad. Besides we are doing it for Eddie, not you."

"If you guys are trying to get me laid you had just better stop right there because I plan on keeping my virginity in tacked tonight."

"Sam," Rose said. "I will kill Eddie if he tries to corrupt you into turning completely into me."

"Fine, but you guys had better not make me look like a clown."

I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes not wanting to see what they were using on me. An hour later I was finished. When they showed me the mirror I was in awe. I think it was better than when we went to the spa. My curls softly flowed down my back. I had one pin pulling my hair forward a little on the top of my head creating awesome volume. My eyes were lined in a gray liner and I had purple shadow that brought my brown eyes out. I had a soft rose blush on my cheeks and a beautiful red gloss made my lips look plump and full. I didn't even look like myself. It was amazing.

"Okay, you guys had better get tons of pictures tonight because my parents will kill us all if they don't get to see me like this," I said turning in the mirror.

"Well, we had better get our dresses and shoes on before the boys send a search party up for us," Lissa said pulling me into a hug.

Fifteen minutes later we were heading down to the commons to meet the boys. I was so nervous I felt like I was going to be sick. We were only about half way down when I heard Adrian cursing at me. "Damn it Sam, get your freaking emotions in check, your making me sweat and I don't sweat."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut it Adrian, before I give you something to sweat about."

"Is that a promise, my dear?" Adrian asked. I could just see his stupid grin. "Ouch…Damn it Castile, what the hell?"

"That would be my girlfriend you are trying to get in bed with you. If you don't want me to hit lower, you had better knock it off."

I just wanted to kiss him for that.

As we rounded the corner all the guys eyes bugged out of their heads. I couldn't help but smile over at Rose and Lissa.

"See something you like?" Rose asked Adrian. He just nodded.

"Well that's a first," I said. "Adrian is at a loss for words. The end must be near."

Christian walked over to Lissa and kissed her deeply. "You look amazing, but I think that dress would look even better on my floor tonight."

"Oh God Christian…Ewwy," I said shoving past him. "I do not need any mental pictures so keep your mouth shut."

"Aw Sammy… is someone a little frustrated in that department. Or should I ask Eddie boy over there?"

"Eddie, don't say anything and Christian if you keep it up I will convince Liss that it would be in your best interest for her to cut you off for the rest of the year." Yup, that shut him up. In fact I think he moped a little bit.

We finally got to get a good look at the boys. I loved what I saw. They were all wearing the same charcoal colored pin striped suits. They each carried a cane with them and wore a pocket watch. The only difference between them was the color of handkerchief that was neatly tucked into their front coat pocket and their ties. Eddie wore green to match my dress. Christian wore gold and Adrian had red. They looked yummy.

"Eddie, you look extremely sexy," I said kissing his jaw. "I think I might need to cuddle with someone tonight. Do you know anyone who might want to cuddle?"

"Hmm…I might be able to think of someone. I hear Adrian likes to cuddle."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a six foot two, extremely sexy guy that has green as his accent colors."

"I'm pretty sure he could be convinced."

Eddie stopped in the middle of the path and leaned down to kiss me. It was soft and sweet and filled me with so much love. "I love you Samantha Martin."

"I love you too Eddie."

Dinner was awesome. We had chicken tortellini in a vodka sauce that was to die for. Cherry cheesecake was for dessert. It is my favorite and I'm pretty sure that the moans that escaped my mouth made that abundantly clear.

"So Sam we have a surprise for you," Adrian said grinning at me.

"Oh God, do I even want to know?" I asked

"You are going to be the opening act for tonight's dance."

"I'm what?"

"You heard him," Christian said trying to hide his laughter.

"And who would I be opening for?"

"Selena Gomez," Eddie said smiling.

"No fucking way! I cannot open for her," I shrieked. "She's freaking awesome. And how the hell did you guys convince her to sing here tonight?"

"Simple," Lissa said. "She's Moroi."

"Oh. But she doesn't have fangs."

"She has to file them, but whatever, you are so good Sam," Rose said. "You have to open for her tonight."

"Fine, but you guys owe me big time." Really they didn't owe me. I was actually going out of my mind with excitement, but I wasn't going to let them know that one.

We finally made our way over to the auditorium and my oh so wonderful friends took me back stage to get ready and meet the band. Before I knew it, I was on stage in front of everyone again.

"Alright so I guess I get to get this party started," I said. "So I just have one question for you…Who likes rock and roll?"

The gym erupted into hollers and applauds.

"Okay then let's get this party started," I yelled as the band started playing. The lights went down and I started tapping the mic. "Hey, is this thing on?"

The crowd started cheering as I started into 'I love rock n roll'. After a few minutes everyone was dancing and singing along. I took over the stage and made it my own. I loved being on stage and I loved that everyone wanted me there.

After that song ended I went right into 'Circus'. I had a blast and I was honored to be able to open for Selena Gomez. I was still in shock that she was a vampire, but hey, at this point in my life if I was told the tooth fairy was real, I would probably believe it.

After I was done and got off stage I was met by one of the many matrons that worked around the school. She handed me a single rose and a note. I smiled thinking about Eddie and what cheesy thing he wrote to me. I opened the note and as I read my smile dropped and panic started to set in.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_You do not know who I am, but I would love to meet with you. Your friends Rose and Vasilisa are old friends of mine. Now, the meeting in which I was speaking of is not a choice. You have fifteen minutes to make it to the wards at the far end of campus. Cross over them and meet me at the place of your death. If you do not wish to meet with me, I shall be forced to break the wards and the blood of your friends shall be on your hands. The choice is yours dear Samantha, but remember you only have fifteen minutes. Tick Tock my dear…tick tock._

_Sincerely_

_VD_

My emotions were going crazy. I knew that Adrian was in my head, so I only had a few minutes before they would come after me and that is not something I could let happen. I ran as fast I could run pushing past everyone on my way out. As I pushed the doors open I looked directly at Eddie. I know my face gave away the pure panic that was coursing through my veins and he started to push through the crowds yelling something on his way to me, but I didn't listen, I just ran. I didn't pay attention to anything, but getting to the place of my death. I had to save my friends. I had to keep them safe. There blood would not be on my hands. If I had to give my life for them I would do so willingly.

I was just about to cross the wards when I was pulled back with such force I fell to the ground. Tears sprung to my eyes and I screamed.

"NO!"

"Samantha, what the hell were you thinking?" Stan asked

"You have to let me go. I won't let their blood be on my hands I'm running out of time."

"What are you talking about?"

I handed Stan the note and tried to make a break for it only to be held back by the newly arrived reinforcements. Moments later I heard him gasp out.

"You have to let me go, you have to!" I yelled trying to fight my way out of Dimitri's grip.

I heard them murmuring into their radios about needing back up and a security breach, but I knew help would get there too late.

"We're too late." I said

"Sam!" Eddie yelled as he ran up to me with Rose.

"NO! Get out of here," I yelled. "You have to get away from here."

But it was too late. As I screamed for my friends to run, Rose doubled over throwing up.

"Run," she said as she collapsed.


End file.
